My Song
by tayaMH
Summary: What happens when you combine a boy band and a girl band and the two lead singers hate each others guts? You get love don't you? Well read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Focus, Fight, Flirt

Okay here's a new story I started I hope you guys like it and that I get lots of reviews AND I'LL GO HEAD AND WARN YOU THE SPELLING AND GRAMER SUCK! (i don't need reviews on that I do my best but always miss something and lately I haven't had enough time to make as perfect as I would like too) **  
**

**Chapter 1: Focus, Flirt, Fight **

Amy sat in her desk twirling a pencil in her hand. She was so bored, only Ms. Hicks could make History so boring that everyone was willing to strangle themselves just to get out. Amy's random thoughts were interrupted by a paper ball that hit her in the back of the head. She picked it up and unfolded it.

_Hey Amy you need to at_

_least pretend to be paying _

_attention! _

She turned around slightly in her seat and saw Rouge shaking her pencil at her in a scolding fashion. Amy smiled and shook her head as she turned back around.

"Class attention please, now today we have four new students I want you to make them feel welcome." When the teacher moved to the door and opened it four boys walked in, two hedgehogs a fox and an echidna. Ms. Hicks motioned to each one with her hand as she began to announce their names. "This is Tails, Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles." Amy looked them all over she didn't think anything much of them just four new faces to get use to. She watched them as they split from each other to take up the four empty desks. A black and red hedgehog sat down next to Amy, the blue one sat one desk behind him, the fox sat down in front of a Cream, and the red echidna sat down in front of Rouge.

Rouge smiled as she saw the echidna take the seat in front of her. "Well it's about time something interesting happened in this class."

He turned his head slightly to her. "You look pretty interesting yourself." He turned back and smirked to himself as he saw the blue hedgehog shaking his head at him mouthing the words 'horny bastard'.

Amy had been listening to the two and she was surprised to see Rouge jumping at some new guy she didn't even know. Amy looked at all of them once more she wasn't sure about them they seemed to be a pretty shady bunch. Especially that black one. She stared at him for moment. Shadow turned to her. "What?" He spoke to her a little bite in his voice.

Amy frowned at him and turned back to her desk. 'Jeese what a jerk.'

"Now each of them will need a guide." "Cream I won't you to show Tales around, Rouge you assist Knuckles, Zack you will be with Sonic and Miss Rose if you would be Shadow's guide."

Amy's eyes got wide as she slammed her head flat on her desk. 'Why me?' The others were actually quit contempt with who they were paired with.

The class for once seem to past so quickly, probably because Amy was dreading what was waiting at the end of it. The bell rang and everyone began to exit the class room when Amy and Shadow were then left alone. Amy looked at him as he pulled his book bag up on his shoulder. Amy was about to speak but he got the fist word. "Look I don't need some girl to show me around I can help myself." Shadow defiantly had a hint of rudeness in his voice.

"Hey you don't have to be such an asshole about it!" Amy picked up her stuff and stormed off into the hall. "What's that jerks problem anyway?" Amy was getting some things out of her locker as she got ready to go home, when Rouge came up on her left and Cream on her right.

"Hey Amy what's up?" Rouge asked as she leaned against the lockers.

"I hate that new guy!" Amy almost yelled as she slammed her locker shut.

"Why what'd he do?" Cream asked.

"I didn't even get to say anything before he started putting me down saying he didn't need me and to just go away." Amy started to walk down the hall with her two friends.

"I like the new guys." "Maybe they won't be so bad once you get to know them." Rouge glanced at Amy.

"Whatever I don't like them, but it's obvious that you like a certain red newbe." Amy mentioned in some sarcastic voice. Rouge just blushed a little in response.

Suddenly a flash of blue sped by the lot of them. The three of them looked down the hall where the flash was headed. "Woa what was that?" Rouge was the first to speak.

Amy stepped out further into the middle of the hall a little dazed as she was still a bit dazed. Cream and Rouge hadn't moved from where they were standing. Creams ears perked slightly as she heard something. She looked down the hall from where the blue flash came from and she saw a dark black one coming. "Amy look out!"

It was to late the black flash crashed right into Amy just as she turned to see what was coming. She was knocked to the floor with that rude black hedgehog on top of her. She rubbed the side of her head as she opened her eyes and saw Shadow beginning to pick himself up off of her. "You!" Amy yelled as she sat up.

"You shouldn't be standing in the middle of the hall like that stupid." Shadow was dusting himself off.

"Excuse me, you were the one who ran into me and you should watch where you're going!" Amy got up immediately and was practically in his face. "You know you need to learn some manners and I've got no problem beating them into your stuck up black ass!" She pushed her way past him and walked away toward the exit with Rouge and Cream at her side.

Shadow was boiling mad and things just got worse as he heard some familiar voices mocking him in the background. "Wow bro you really have a way with the ladies." Sonic was leaning on the corner of the hall.

"Shadow you really know how to get under a girls skin." Knuckles was standing next Sonic as they both tried to hold in their laughter.

"Shut up!" Shadow demanded as he walked over toward them.


	2. Chapter 2: Music and Males

**Chapter 2: Music and Males**

Amy smirked as she walked down the street with her friends. "That'll show him, I don't need anyone making college harder than it already is." "So we're going to practice today right?"

"Sure." Rouge and Cream replied in unison.

The three of them were in a band called the Ultimates. They were still working on the name though. When they finally reached the house they were setting up in the garage. Amy played the main guitar while cream played the drums and Rouge played base. They hooked up their instruments as the talked about things.

"So what song do you guys wanna play?" Cream asked as she set down at the drums.

"I wanna play that new song we've been working on." Amy answered as she hooked an amp plug into her guitar.

"Oh yea 'No Body's Fool' right?" Rouge seconded.

"Yea lets do that one."

They each started palying as Amy prepared to sing. She was the main singer for the group really but the other two could sing very well too.

_Step up… step up… step up_

_Fall back take a look at me_

_and you'll See I'm for real _

_I feel what only I can feel_

_And if that don't appeal to you _

_let me know and I'll go cause I_

_flow better when I my colors show_

_And that's the way it has to be honestly _

_cause creativity could never bloom in my_

_room I throw it all way before I lie _

_so don't' call me with a compromise hang up the_

_phone I gotta backbone stronger than yours._

Amy seem to just flow with the music which she wrote most ofThe others began to sing background for Amy_. (la la la la la, la la la la la)_

_Yea yea yea_

_If you're tryen to turn me into someone else_

_it easy to see I'm not down that_

_I'm no body's fool (I'm no body's fool)_

_IF you're tryen to turn me into something else _

_I've seen it enough and I'm over that _

_(I'm no body's fool) I'm no body's fool._

_If you wanna bring me down go head and try--- go head and try_

They all had smiles on their faces as they began to feel the thrill of their notes and words.

_You don't know, you think you know me like yourself_

_but I fear that your only tellen _

_me what I wanna here_

_But do you give a damn understand _

_That I can't not be what I am_

_I'm not the milk and cheerios in your spoon_

_It's not a simple here we go not so soon_

_I might of fallen for that when I was fourteen _

_and a little more green_

_But it's amazing what a couple of years could mean_

_(la la la la la la, la la la la la)_

_yea yea yea yea-_

_If your tryen to turn me into someone else _

_It's easy to see I'm not down with that_

_(I'm no body's fool) I'm no body's fool_

_If you're tryen to turn me into something else _

_I've seen it enough and I'm over that _

_(I'm no body's fool) I'm no body's fool_

_If you wanna bring me down go head and try_

_Go head and try_

_(oh oh oh oh)_

_go head and try, try to look me in the eye_

_but you'll never see inside until you realize, realize_

_the things I'm tryen to settle down, just tryen to figure out _

_exactly what I'm about if it's with or without you _

_I don't need to doubt in me_

_If you're tryen to turn me into someone else _

_It's easy to see I'm not down with that._

_(I'm no body's fool) I'm no body's fool_

_If you wanna bring me down go head and try--- try---_

_(la la la la la) yea yea yea-_

_But cha'll be laughen out loud cause I fade into my own crowd_

_Yea yea yea yea yea_

They all gave a loud scream of excitement as the final notes on the instruments faded. "That was asom guys!" Amy sat her guitar up against one of the old amps they used and then sat down on a stool.

"Yea it was good, but it's not completely what M.O.A is looking for (Music Of America). This was a large company that specialized in finding bands that could play and play well. The M.O.A was kind of like a glorified American idol, but was a good way to get started on one's way to the top none the less. The M.O.A was coming through the girls' town on their way to New York City where they would have the top band play on national TV and radio, not to mention the big contract the winning band got.

"What'd ya mean Rouge?" Amy looked at her a little confused; Rouge had never put down their music before.

"I did some research last night on what they're looking for." "And they're looking for bands that have girls and boys in it."

"What, why?" Amy couldn't believe this.

"I don't know something about how they want their bands to represent everyone together not favoring men or women." Rouge leaned back on the walk with one foot to it and the other holding her position steady.

"That's not fair we're as good as any band and we get shoved out cause we don't have some idiotic males in our band." Amy was getting angrier by the second.

"Well we could look around and try to find some guys to join." Rouge posed the suggestion quietly.

"You bet we will!" Amy answered strongly. She earned a good 'huh' from both Cream and Rouge. Amy walked back over to her guitar and started packing it up. "We've worked to hard and to long not to be able to audition. This is our big chance and I won't let some boy stand in the way of this." She picked up her instrument and sat it in its usual resting spot before getting ready to head up to her room. "Besides once we get the contract we might even be able to get the boys out of our band."

"Yea we rock hard all on our own." Cream agreed.

"I'll see you guys later I'm going to bed."


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge

**Just a reminder that there are some errors in here so sorry > ****  
**

**Chapter 3: Revenge**

next day

Amy had slept in that morning and it was times like that she was glad that she was on a nice long break. She had gotten a note from Cream and she was going to meet her and Rouge at the on campus cafeteria for lunch which was open twenty-four seven.

Amy was just walking into the lunch room when Rouge and Cream were suddenly beside her. "Hey, took you long enough." Rouge complained in a teasing manner.

"yea yea, lets eat." Amy replied.

The three of them were innocently going down the line getting their food but unknown to them was that a certain group of boys was also having lunch there.

"Hey Shadow look there's your girlfriend." Sonic mocked as he pointed over Shado's shoulder at the pink hedgehog who was at that moment paying for her lunch.

"Shut up Soinc." Shadow looked down at his food his lighter mood drained now.

"You know Shadow I never though I'd see the day you got faced down by a chick." Knuckles said as he bit into an orange.

"Yea bro that was so gay I thought I'd die laughing."

"I told you to shut up."

"So what are ya gonna do about it Shadow?" "Just let her go on with satisfaction of out smarting your butt for the rest of the year?" Sonic rocked back in his chair as he looked across the table at his brother.

"No, I'll get an apology out of her today." Shadow took a big gulp of milk.

"You're going to get that hyperactive thing with an attitude to say sorry to you?" Sonic was trying his best to hold in laughter as were the other two males sitting at the table.

Rouge and Cream were already sitting down with their food waiting for Amy who was just about to join them. She was walking down the center ale of tables with a tray of food and she was just about to pass Shadow when he suddenly stood up in her path he had an apple in his hand. Amy glared at him. "What do you want?"

"I believe you owe me an apology from yesterday." Shadow tossed the apple up and down in his hand.

"What! If anyone owes someone an apology it's you!" "And if you think I'm going to say I'm sorry for anything I did well then you're even more of an idiot than I thought." Amy was losing her patience with this black hedgehog although she didn't really have any with him from the beginning.

Amy was about to say something else but before she could get another word out Shadow had shoved the apple smack into her mouth. "You talk too much." Shadow smirked at her.

The guys were watching Shadow and had burst out laughing at their companion. The girls were also watching trying to hold in some giggles.

Amy sat her tray down on the table next to her. Then she took the apple out of her mouth. "Well you're just an idiotic newbe who can't get over himself." Amy picked up a hand full of spaghetti from her tray and threw in Shadow's face. The boys just laughed harder at this as did the girls.

Shadow just licked his lips getting a taste of the food he'd just been splattered with. "Well you're a bitch with an attitude problem."

"Stuck up jerk!"

"Loud mouth!"

"Asshole!"

"Freak!"

"Loser!"

"Fat ass!"

The girls stopped snickering and gasped; the boys just got quite and stared.

Amy was shaking with anger, that right there was just crossing the line in the girl world. She was so mad that she suddenly grabbed her tray and slammed it and all its food contents all over Shadow. She just gave him a deathly look then picked up the apple she had sat on the table and started to walk past him. "Oh and thanks for the apple." She was about to take a bite but just as she did a bowl full of chocolate ice cream hit her smack in the back of the head.

"And thank you for the ice cream." He smirked with contempt. He was enjoying every second of this.

Amy couldn't control her rage she spun around and grabbed Knuckles tray and slammed it into Shadows head. Shadow had taken Sonics tray and splashed it all over the front of Amy. They were both glaring at each other now as they started pushing each other and splashing one another with food. The two were pushing each other back and forth but they accidentally slipped in some spaghetti and Shadow fell on top of Amy. The fight didn't stop though. Shadow shoved a handful of mashed pizza in Amy's face. Amy glared at him even harder as she felt around her for something to throw at him. Her hand landed on a bowl half full of vanilla ice cream she picked it up. Then she had a stroke of genius as she noticed Shadow's dark demons. In one quick movement she shoved the ice cream down his pants. Shadow got up off of her and started jumping around shaking his leg trying to get the cold desert out. Amy had had enough of this. "I'm through with you and don't ever expect a word of apology out of me!" She walked toward the door and Rouge and Cream quickly followed.

Shadow sat back down at the table. The boys just stared at him. Shadow was smirking as he took a big gulp of milk from the carton sitting on the table. "I told you I'd get her back." The others seem to come out of their trance and they all smiled.

Sonic leaned forward with his arms crossed resting on the table. "You know you go all out."

"You make a convincing argument."

Amy sat in the bathroom her two friends crowded around picking food out of her quills. Amy wasn't smiling but she wasn't crying or anything her expression just seemed blank. Cream didn't like seeing her friend like this she tried to lighten the mood. "Amy why do you and that new hedgehog fight so much anyway, what of you got against each other?" Amy didn't answer she just turned her head slightly and looked in the mirror. "Well I think it's because you two like on another."

Cream was suddenly getting a look from Rouge and she was making a gesture with her hands trying to tell Cream not to bring that up.

Amy shook her head violently at the sound of this. "NO, I don't like any guy like that it's foolish to fall in love." Amy looked down her two friends could see glistening tears in her eyes.

"Come on Amy let's go home." Rouge put her arm around Amy's shoulder a friendly manner.

Amy just nodded and got up. "I wish I hadn't even gotten out of bed today."


	4. Chapter 4: Fate is curel

**Chapter 4: Fate Is Curl**

A few hours had past and Amy was so exhausted from the fight that she had went up to her room and just fell onto the bed dead a sleep.

Cream was down stairs with Rouge who was getting a drink in the kitchen. "Hey Rouge why did Amy get so angry earlier?"

"Because you said the L word." Rouge leaned on the bar and Cream sat on a stool which was on the other side.

"What L word?"

"Love." Rouge sat the drink on the counter and walked around to flop down on the couch.

Cream was really starting to wonder how much she knew about her friend. Although she was wasn't surprised that Rouge knew she had been with Amy a lot longer. Those two were from the same town where they grew up together and even though they told Cream she was their best friend also; Cream new there was a special best friend bond between Amy and Rouge that she could never even start to comprehend. "Why would Amy get mad about that?"

"Well I guess you should know." Rouge sunk into the sofa obviously getting ready to tell some sort of story. "Back before we came here, when we lived in our hometown Amy had this guy that said he loved her."

"And why does that seem to make her so angry?"

"This guy seemed sincere but I knew from the start there was something about that hedgehog I didn't like." "The scum's name was Tucker, he was just a stupid little rich boy out for kicks."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"I mean he pretend to be in love I'm sure of it."

"You sound as if you don't know the whole story." Cream could hear a little unknowing in Rouges voice.

"I don't really all I know is Amy came to my house one night with blood gushing out of her head and she was covered in burses."

"Is that why she has the small scar on the left of her forehead?"

"That's right." Rouge looked down thinking back to that night. "She didn't tell me why or how she got so beat up only that she didn't want me to get involved." "But I know it had to be that no-account boyfriend."

"How do you know?"

"I could just sense it, and after that night she never saw Tucker again." "I think he's the reason Amy doesn't like to hang with dues she's afraid they might hurt her."

Cream sat on the stool a long time wondering how someone as nice as Amy could get hooked up with someone that sounded so mean and nasty. The twos conversation was stopped as soon as they heard Amy coming down the stairs. They hadn't even noticed that it been a few hours sense they started talking.

"Hey guys I'm going out for a walk I'll see ya later." Amy came through dressed in a red-plad skirt and a yellow long sleeved shirt with a pair of black boots. She then darted out the door. She began down the street thinking too herself as she went. 'I need to find some guys to be in our band, the auditions are going to be soon.' 'We'll need some guys who can sing and play that'd workout for the best.' Amy hadn't been walking far when she started hearing music. She shook her head. "What's going on am I hearing things?" The music started to grow louder it had to be real. Amy began to head in it's direction the words were getting clear as she got closer.

_Prison gates won't open up for me on these hands and knees I'm crawling…_

_Amy knew she was very close as she continued to listen to the music._

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls these iron bars can't hold my soul_

_An all I need is you…_

_Come please I'm callen and all I scream for you_

_Hurry, hurry I'm fallen I'm fallen_

_Show me what it's like to be the last one standen teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say to me say it for me and I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saven me_

Amy loved these voices and best of all they were males. She finally came to the conrener of a street. "I've gotta find these guys and get them to join up with us." She looked across the road and what she saw almost mad her want to roll over in her grave. She saw Shadow and his friends playing out on the paved drive way of good sized house. Amy ducked into some bushes that were on the corner. "What it can't be it just can't be." She watched and listened hopping it wasn't them who was producing such beautiful music.

_Heavens gates won't open up for me with these broken wings I'm fallen_

_and all I see is you, the city walls an't got no love for me_

_on the ledge of the 18th story all I scream is you… Come please I'm callen_

_And all I need from you…hurry I'm fallen I'm fallen_

_Show me what it's like to be the last one standing show me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be, say it to me say it for me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me say it if it's worth saven me_

_Hurry I 'm fallen…yea- yea—_

Amy couldn't believe this her greatest hopes destroyed the minute she saw who it was that was singing so beautifully. It was none other than Shadow who was singing and his voice amazed Amy beyond all reason, and what's worse was he also played the guitar just like her.

_And all I need is you_

_come please I'm callen_

_and all I scream is you come please I'm fallen I'm fallen I'm fallen_

_Show me what it's like to be the last once standing show me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saven me hurry I'm fallen_

_Say it for me say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me_

_say it if it's worth saven me_

Amy's eyes were huge as she watched in disbelief. Shadow had saw her the whole time and wasn't surprised by her reaction. He put his guitar down and then just disappeared. Amy wondered where he'd gone all of a sudden. "So what'd you think?"

She jumped back and out of the bush when she heard the voice behind her. She was sitting on the sidewalk looking at a black and red hedgehog that was looking over her. Amy didn't say anything and her expression didn't say much either just that she was major confused. Amy knew she was going to have to push herself to do this but she remembered who she was doing it for, her friends. "You did really good." Amy forced herself to speak. Shadow looked at her with a cocked eye. This girl actually gave him a compliment. "You all did really well I'm very impressed." Amy got herself up from the ground. Shadow crossed his arms and leaned back against a tree that was conveniently located next to the bushes Amy had been hiding in. "Do you guys play just for fun or what?"

"What's it to you?" Shadow asked.

Amy could barely carry on a conversation with this guy so she deiced just to hurry up and come clean. "Look Shadow I know you hate me and everything I get it but your friends and my friends get a long fine and what I'm really after is getting you guys to join up with my band."

"Why?" Shadow was actually quite sure of the answer but he didn't want her to know it because then she realized he need her band just as much as she need his.

"Because The M.O.A is coming soon and it's only taking auditions from bands that are made up of boys and girls. I need your help to make this work I promise after we win you can't take your band away or something just please help get this audition."

"Well if we join you guys we're going to have to be paid."

"Paid?" Amy was doing very well in holding in her anger this hedgehog had some never.

"Yep once every two weeks 50 dollars each."

"What?" Amy couldn't believe this.

"That's my offer take it or leave it." Shadow began to walk away.

Amy grabbed him by his wrist. "Wait…I'll do it."

"Fine we gotta deal." The two shook hands.

"You guys come to our house tomorrow and we'll practice." "Our house is the last one on the right of Philips Street."

Shadow just nodded and then left to go back to his group. Amy ran off down the street she ended up in the park. She couldn't believe what she'd just done.


	5. Chapter 5: The only way

Okay short chapter sorry I'll update soon. Hope I get some good reviews too!

**Chapter 5: The Only Way**

Amy laid down under a tree she felt so incredibly tired, not to mentioned she just promised a bunch of money that she couldn't pay. "What am I gonna do where am I suppose to get that money." Amy then had an idea there was one way she could get it she had been getting money from a certain sources when she really needed it. She hated it but she knew she needed it more than she hated it. She pulled her cell phone from her waist and dialed a number. She cringed as she heard the voice on the other side answer.

"Hello Amy."

"Look I don't have time to talk okay I need some more money… please." Amy closed her eyes tightly as she waited for an answer.

"You know I'll give you all the money you need Ames as long as you give me what I want." "I'll meet you in the park."

"Hey Shadow what were you talking to Amy about?" Knuckles asked as he packed up his base guitar.

"We just joined their band so we're going to be able to tryout at the M.O.A and we're getting paid." Shadow smirked at the three of them.

"How did you manage that?" Tails asked.

"Hey I'm Shadow the Hedgehog anything's possible." He picked up his guitar and started playing.

"Cream have you seen Amy sense she left earlier?" Rouge stopped next to Cream who was watching TV on the couch.

"No I haven't seen her."

"Well it's getting late and she hasn't come home yet." "It's already dark out I think we should go look for her."

"Okay let's go then." Cream got up and put on her tennis shoes.

The two of them had been walking the streets for hour and half and hadn't seen any sign of Amy. Rouge noticed a house they were passing and she started walking up to it. "Rouge do you know who lives there?" Cream asked.

"Yea." Rouge continued up to the door while Cream waited at the sidewalk. Then Rouge knocked on the door which was answered by Knuckles.

"Rouge?" He looked at her confused.

"Hey Knuckles I'm sorry to bother you guys like this but have you seen Amy?" Knuckles and Rouge kinda had a special thing for each other and Knuckles had told her where he lived in case she ever needed help.

"Ah yea she was here a while ago, asked us to join your band."

Rouge had a worried look in her eyes. "Do you know where she went?"

"She was talking with Shadow before she just ran off, are you looking for her or something?"

"Yea she never came home." Rouge looked downward trying to think where her friend would have gone.

Knuckles put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey don't worry will help you look for her."

Rouge looked up to see his smiling face. She couldn't resist wrapping her arms around his neck in a big hug. "Thanks Knuckles."

"Hey Knucklehead get a room!" Sonic shouted from the couch. He and Tails were snickering as they made comments to one another. Shadow was sitting in a recliner reading a book.

"Shut up and get up. We're gonna help Rouge look for Amy." Knuckles had been released from Rouges grasp but she noticed that he was holding her hand and she blushed a little. They all got up accept Shadow who didn't even seem to pay Knuckles any attention. "Come on Shadow you should help too."

Shadow put the book down and rolled his eyes as he got up. When Tails had walked outside he saw Cream standing on the sidewalk and walked over to her and they stared talking with one another.

"Okay lets split up and search we'll meet back here in three hours." Knuckles left with Rouge, Cream and Tails searched together, and Shadow and Sonic went off on their own.

Cream and Tails were walking down South Street. Tails looked at the rabbit she was so cute. She was in a pair of Bermuda shorts and a light green mid-drift. She had her ears down so that they just rested on her shoulders. "Hey Cream."

"Yes Tails?"

"Shadow said we were joining your band I was just wondering what instrument you play?"

"The drums."

"Sonic's our drum player and I work the pluses you know like background stuff."

"That's cool we've never had one of those in our band."

Knuckles and Rouge were searching in the direction of the East. They were walking quit closely together. Rouge looped her arm with his and rested her head on his shoulder. "Knuckles thanks for helping us."

"No problem." Knuckles smiled in response.


	6. Chapter 6: Maybe there's more to you

**Chapter 6: Maybe there's more to you**

Shadow was passing through the park right about now. "Why am I out here I don't even care about that girl." He felt a cool breeze blow across him he looked around and a certain pink hedgehog caught his eye he could just see her under the dimness of a street light. He ran too her. She was laying out on the ground her body looked so weak and her clothes were all messy looking. He bent down to her. "Amy get up." She just lay there still in an unconscious state. "Amy." She still didn't move. Shadow felt a cold chill run down his spin. "Amy what's wrong with you?" He rolled her over softly she looked as though she might never wake up. He gently picked her up and held her in his lap. "Amy wakeup." He pushed her bangs out of her face. Shadow didn't understand a very strange thing that was happening at this moment. He was thinking that Amy actually looked attractive with the shine of the full moon hitting her just right. He tried not to think like that especially right now of all times for something so insane to running through his mine, but maybe it was because she wasn't awake and yelling and insulting him. Shadow had never noticed that his enemy was this beautiful. He saw stirring a bit. "Amy open your eyes…please." Wait did that just come out of his mouth he never said please to anyone particularly to someone he wasn't fond of.

Amy's eyes opened softly and she looked up to the one holding her. "Please sounds nice coming from you." She smiled weakly and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Amy?" Shadow called her name wondering if she was out again.

"It's okay I just lost a little energy." Amy sat up from his grip. "I'll be fine." She tried to standup but she went down to knees in seconds. Shadow shook his head at her. She was as noble and big headed as he was.

He walked over to her and carefully pulled her up onto his back. "You can barely stand let alone walk I'm taking you home." He began to walk out of the park and in the direction of her house.

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck gently and then let her hands kind of rest on his chest. "Why are you doing this for me?" She didn't understand he could of just left her there but he was helping her like a friend.

"You don't need to be left out here all alone and I don't fell like dealing with a guilty conscious." Maybe she'd been wrong about Shadow perhaps he wasn't the cold hearted jerk she first thought he was.

"Thanks Shadow." Amy wasn't sure why but she felt safe with him like she was protected. She rested laid her head on his shoulder and shut eyes. "You know I think there's more to you than I first though."

Shadow shrugged his shoulders at the comment. He pulled her a little closer to him as he neared her house. "Amy is this your house?"

Amy cracked her eyes open slightly. "Yes." Shadow walked up to and opened the door strangely it wasn't locked.

Shadow walked into the house still carrying her. "Amy where's your room?"

"Up the stairs."

Shadow proceeded up the staircase slowly so as not to cause Amy any pain. When he reached he didn't have to ask which room was hers because he noticed one of the doors had Amy's name painted on it in black letters with florescent pink outlines. He pushed the door open with his foot. The room wasn't that messy it had some papers and junk stored about and there were guitar picks everywhere. He gently put Amy down on her bed and turned on the lamp that was on the nightstand. Amy sat on the bed a little weakness showing although it was unintentional. Shadow looked at her with a thought in his mind but he wasn't sure if she would allow it, but as if by magic she seemed to answer his question. "You can sit down with me you know." She gave him a frail grin as she looked.

Shadow sat down he was staring at his feet not really knowing what to say at first, but then a good question popped into his head. "Amy what were you doing out in the park so late at night and why were you past out?"

"Well that doesn't really matter Shadow it's not important I just got a little upset and I over reacted is all…I guess my body couldn't take the stress." She reached into her pocket and pulled out two one hundred dollar bills. "Here this is for the first couple of weeks."

Shadow took it from her wondering how she came up with it so fast. "Look I'm gonna call my house and tell your friends that you're home and then I have to go." He got up from the bed and started to walk out. He looked back at Amy she had kicked off her boots and was under the covers of her bed staring at Shadow one last time before rolling over to fall asleep. "Hey Amy."

"Yea?"

"How'd you get this money so fast?"

She closed her eyes tightly and pulled the covers up over her shoulder as if she was trying to hide from him now. "What's it matter as long as you have?" "I'll see you tomorrow for practice." She reached out and turned out the light so that it was dark and she couldn't see anything but the outline of his body.

"Night Amy." Shadow closed the door just enough so that there was only a crack of light coming in.

Amy shook her head slowly as she pulled the covers tighter to her body. "Please don't ask me ever again…" She whispered before falling asleep.

Shadow picked up the phone and sat down at the bar. He dialed the number and waited as it rung. "Hey Knuckles is everybody there?" Knuckles had answered the phone. "Good you can tell them I found Amy and she's here at the house." "I'm on my way home right now see ya when I get there." He hung up the phone and walked toward the door. He gave one last look up the stairs before he left.


	7. Chapter 7: My Dreams, My Passion

Okay I know my chapters have been short but I hope this one will help makeup for it and the next might be decent length too.

**Chapter 7: My Dreams My Passion **

Rouge and Cream had woken up earlier than usual to check on Amy but she wasn't in her room. They ran down stairs and to their great relief she was sitting at the bar drinking a cup of coffee.

"Amy!" Cream ran up behind her and embraced her in an inescapable hug. "I'm so glad you're not hurt."

"Thanks Cream." Amy smiled as the rabbit released her.

"Where were you last night?" Rouge asked as she sat down on the stool next to Amy.

"I fell asleep in the park I'm sorry it's just yesterday I was so tired I couldn't seem to get enough sleep even if I had slept all day I don't think it would have been enough, but I'm okay now." Amy took swallow of her coffee. "You don't have to worry."

"I've got a go guys I'll see you later." Cream got up from the bar and headed for the door.

"You're not eating breakfast this morning?" Rouge questioned.

"Yea I am." Cream turned and put her hands behind her back fidgeting a bit. "I told Tails I'd have breakfast with him this morning."

"Ohhhh." The bat and the hedgehog looked at each other and smiled.

"Guys…" Cream rolled her eyes and then just walked out the door.

Amy got up from the bar and was putting her dishes in the sink. "Well I've got to go to go out for a while I'm in desperate need of some guitar picks, you need anything?"

"Just for you to come back on your own." Rouge said as she put her head in hands.

"Hahaha do you need anything else?" Amy asked as she headed for the door.

"No I'm good." Rouge answered.

"Ok see ya in a few."

Rouge sat down on the couch and was relaxing while reading a magazine. She sighed her mind was on something else really. She hadn't been sitting there long when she heard a knock on the door. She dropped the magazine on the coffee table and went to answer the door. When she opened it she was rather excited when she saw who was standing there. "Hey Knuckles."

"Hey Rouge." He was standing there with his guitar.

"Where are the other guys?" Rouge asked as she noticed he was alone.

"They'll be here soon I was ready so I just came. Are you here by yourself?"

"Yea the others went out for a while." Rouge opened the door and allowed him in. "I was just waiting for them to get back." She jumped over the back of the sofa and retook her seat.

Knuckles did the same and sat next to her. "Hey Rouge."

"Yea." She looked at him with a soft expression.

"You seem a little off today is something wrong?" Knuckles head was tilled in a cute fashion that uttered confusion and worry.

She scooted closer to him as if she though it might help her feel safer. "I've just been thinking a lot lately."

"What about?" Knuckles desperately wanted to put his arm around her but he was afraid it might upset her.

"I've always set goals and limits in my world and through my life I've tried to fulfill

those goals and I just never thought that maybe it's possible to get through them all and still feel…" She stopped mid sentence unsure if she should go on.

"Empty." Knuckles finished for her. He could understand how she felt he often had the same feelings.

"Yea like even after you've done all you've set out to do you'll still feel incomplete in the end." Rouge sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry I know I sound really stupid right now."

"No." Knuckles put his hand on her shoulder and turned her back around. "You don't sound stupid, far from it." He leaned in close. "I know how you feel. It's hard to feel like you're the only one who worries about what happens past the haply ever after."

"Knuckles…" She looked in his eyes feeling something deep inside pushing her to become closer to him. "I want to make it to haply ever after and…I want to make it there with you." She leaned into him and she felt his arms wrap around her back.

"You really mean that?" Knuckles couldn't believe that she actually wanted to stay with him.

"I do I never stop thinking about you and I hate being apart." She looked up into his perfect face. "I have so many feelings about you and I was scared at first but now I feel something I can't mistake." "I love you Knuckles." She admitted with a kiss that he gladly returned.

He laid her back on the couch and continued kissing her. Rouge wrapped her arms around his neck as he began kissing hers. Knuckles started to run his hand under the edge of her shirt when suddenly Sonic, Cream, and Tails walked in. "Rouge?" Cream blurted out.

Knuckles had jerked himself up off of her and she had sat up immediately they were both blushing a deep red. "Ah hey Cream." Rouge said nervously.

"Hey Knuckles." Sonic said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "What cha up too?"

"Shut up Sonic." Knuckles barked.

"Ah Knuckles you can set your stuff up in the garage ok." Rouge said trying to keep an argument from breaking out.

Knuckles picked up his base guitar and walked out the door a bit of a smile on his face as he realized what this meant. "Hey Knuckles wait up." Sonic yelled as he followed his friend out the door Tails walked after the two knowing he was going to be need as a referee.

Rouge rolled her eyes and fell back on the couch with a sigh. Cream walked to the couch and leaned over the back of it. "So do you have anything you wanna tell me?"

Rouge opened her eyes and looked up at the rabbit. "Yea I think I have a boyfriend."

"Looked like you were having a serious make out Knux how much did ya have to pay her." Sonic joked as he set up his drums.

"Yea I know you're jealous you couldn't even make out with a yourself." Knuckles retorted as he plugged some cords in.

"I don't know what Rouge sees in a dense idiot like you." Sonic argued.

"Maybe it's the fact I'm not a pencil dick like yourself." Knuckles snapped.

Right as Knuckles and Sonic were about to kill each other Shadow walked into the garage with his guitar in hand. "What are you two fighting about now?"

"Sonic want shut and back off!" Knuckles answered.

"Tails and me caught Knux during one heck of a make out with Rouge."

"Really?" Shadow looked at Knuckles who wouldn't make eye contact. "Well it's not like that's a surprise Knuckles can easily get a make out with any girl he's a horny bastard." Shadow replied as he began unpacking his stuff.

Knuckles smiled as Shadow gave a wink to say 'I love pissen off Sonic'. Sonic glared and then went to set up his drums.

Shadow was just tuning his guitar when he was suddenly distracted by a pink girl standing in the large doorway. She was wearing a camo green skirt with a black tank top and some black boots. She returned his stare for a moment and then walked over to he own guitar. Shadow shook his head throwing out his thoughts.

All the members of both bands were present and accounted for now. They were discussing how they would work their music and who would be singing and when. So far they had decided that they would sing still as their individual groups and that they would more or less take turns with their music and songs but they would play together more than anything.

"Amy." Shadow was messing with his guitar strings as he spoke. "You've heard us sing and play can we get a demo of your music?" Shadow wanted to make sure he was teaming up with a decent band.

"Okay." Amy pulled her guitar over her shoulder and looked at Rouge and Cream and then back at Shadow. "We'll sing 'Complicated'."

The three girls started to play and Amy took her position at the microphone.

_Lifes like this_

_cause life likes this_

_chill out what cha yelling for_

_ly back it's all been done before_

_ad if you could only let it be_

_yu will see_

_I like you the way you are_

_When we're driving in your car_

_qnd you're talking to me one_

_on one but you become_

_somebody else round everyone else_

_you're watching your back like_

_you can't relax you're trying to_

_be cool you look like a fool_

_to me. Tell me_

_why'd you have to go am make things so_

_complicated see the way you're acting_

_like you're somebody lese gets me frustrated_

_life's like this you fall and you crawl and_

_you break and you take what you get and_

_you turn it into honesty promise me I'm never_

_gonna find ya fake it_

_no no no…_

Amy glanced at Shadow from the corner of her eye she could see the armament in his eyes he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her and the strange thing was she liked it that way for some reason.

_you come over unannounced dressed up_

_like you're something else where you are_

_aint where it's at you se you're making_

_me laugh out when you strike you're pose_

_take off all our preppy clothes! You know_

_you're not fooling anyone when you become_

_somebody else round everyone else_

_you're watchin your back_

_like you can't relax your trying_

_to be cool you look like a fool to me_

_tell me_

_why'd ya have to go and make things so_

_complicated see the way you're acting_

_like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_life's like this you fall and you crawl and you_

_and you break and you take what you get and_

_you turn it into honesty and promise me_

_I'll never find ya fake it_

_no no no… (no no no no)_

_chill out what cha yellin for_

_lay back its all been done before_

_and if you could only let it be_

_you will see_

_somebody else round everyone else_

_you're watching your back like like you can't_

_relax you're trying to be cool you look like a_

_fool to me. Tell me!_

_why'd ya have to go and make things so_

_complicated see the way you're acting_

_like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_life's like this you fall and you crawl and you_

_and you break and you take what you get and_

_you turn it into honesty and promise me_

_I'll never find ya fake it_

_no no no…_

_why'd ya have to go and make things so_

_complicated see the way you're acting_

_like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_life's like this you fall and you crawl and you_

_and you break and you take what you get and_

_you turn it into honesty and promise me_

_I'll never find ya fake it_

_no no no…_

The guys all shouted and clapped as the girls finished the song. Tails was standing next to Cream complimenting her on her drums. Knuckles was of coarse telling Rouge how he loved her base guitar notes. Shadow was slowly debating on whether or not to say something to Amy but she was demanding it now.

"So how'd we do?" Amy was waiting to see what Shadow had to say about their music.

"You did great defiantly past my expectations." Shadow replied.

Amy smiled in an understanding way. "Your expectations weren't to high were they."

"Well that doesn't really matter you blew them at of the water none the less." Shadow reassured her.

"Well I like our arrangements so if there's nothing else we need to do I guess practice is over." Amy sat her guitar down and walked out the garage into the warm afternoon sunlight.

The girls had gotten their practice in so they didn't worry about playing anymore for the day but the guys were now taking over the music floor so they could get in some practice.

Amy was enjoying the afternoon she just walked out into the green grass of the front yard and fell back onto it, the soothing sound of music filling her thoughts as she listened to the boys play.

The day past quickly and good news followed it. Rouge had announced that she had gotten them a show at a spring festival that was happening in four weeks at the city park. It would be the first time they all preformed before an audience and as a group.

Shadow and the other guys had finished up practice for the day and had packed up their stuff. It had been decided that they would stay and order out for pizza with the girls. Everyone was inside getting ready to eat. Shadow had noticed though that someone was missing Amy was still outside on the lawn laying in the same spot. He left the busy kitchen to go see what she was doing.

Amy was looking outward over the small houses she could see the sun starting to see over them and hints of red, orange, and yellow stained the rooftops. She heard the door shut from behind and she knew right away who it was by the cold tight silence she felt in the air. "Shadow can you come sit with me?" She posed the statement as more of a question so that he had a choice. He didn't answer he only took the seat beside her and sat there hunched over his knees. Amy arched her brow slightly as she looked at him. What was with this guy he seemed to be less of an enemy now but he still had a thick layer of ice around him that just wouldn't crack. She sat up and leaned a little closer to him. "Do you hate me?" She looked at him with an expressionless face.

Shadow faced her and thought where did that come from. "What?"

"Do you hate someone or something maybe the world?" "You seem so closed why don't you open up a bit?" She rested her head on her knees looking once more to the setting sun. "I think that deep down you're a really good person."

"And why do you think that?" Shadow asked as he gazed at the same sunset as well, his body relaxing more as he leaned back on his palms.

"When I first me you I thought you were the biggest jerk to ever walk the planet." There was a little tension in her voice as she remembered all those unpleasant times. "But then I think of yesterday." Her tone became softer and calmer as her memories became reassuring. "If you really were as cold hearted as you pretend to be then you wouldn't have helped me." She looked at him and had a little smile on her face. "You reminded me that there are still some people out there worth meeting and I thank you for that." She had one more thing she wanted to do. Amy wrapped her arms around his upper waste and hugged him. "There's one more thing." She lifted her head from his shoulder slightly and whispered something. "I'm sorry."

Shadow's eyes widened for a moment as he realized what she had just said. He remembered quite clearly how she said she would never apologize and yet here she was embracing him and saying she was sorry. There was one question on his mind now. "Why?"

"Because I was wrong about you and the things I said were also wrong I don't have any reason to hold back an apology now."

Shadow hesitantly put his arms around her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry too." At that very moment Amy could feel the thick layers of ice starting to melt away.


	8. Chapter 8: The Past grasps My Future

**Chapter 8: The Past Grasps My Future**

The weeks had past quickly. The group would e playing their first performance that weekend and it was already Friday night.

They guys were all sitting at home watching TV and messing around.

"So Tails you get a kiss yet?" Knuckles joked as he punched Tails in the arm.

Tails and Cream were close but not that far down the road yet. "No Knuckles." The fox answered.

"I'd wager you've already laid Rouge huh." Sonic commented as he dug through the refrigerator looking for something to drink.

"Why ay wanna know huh I guess a sissy little virgin like yourself wonders what it's like?" Knuckles joked he of course was still a virgin but he loved to aggravate the crap out of Sonic.

"You know you couldn't lay a girl if you got the chance!" Sonic yelled back.

"Ok are you talking about me or you cause it sounds a lot like you." Knuckles smirked as he poured some Pepsi into a glass.

"Knuckles you're just a big a virgin as Shadow." Sonic found a can of Coke and sat it on the counter.

"You know I wonder if that's really true." Knuckles expression turned to that of curiosity.

"Actually I see your point." Sonic agreed.

"Yea you know he's real friendly now with Amy I've seen um hug and stuff I bet they've been together." Knuckles suggested.

"You guys are both idiots." Shadows voice was heard from across the bar.

They both looked at him and then at each other. Sonic shook his head and looked back in frig for something to eat. "Come on Shadow you to look so 'close'."

Shadow smirked and picked up Sonic's Coke and shook till it was ready to explode then he casually set it down like he didn't do a thing. Knuckles was staring but Shadow winked to signify it was a joke. Knuckles just returned the signal and went to look in the cabinet for something to snack on unware that he was far game too.

Shadow got up and walked around the bar. "Well Sonic I don't see you getting close with a girl I guess that means your gay." Shadow was standing behind the island in the middle of the kitchen where Knuckles had set his drink.

"Shut up Shadow I won't easily fall pray to some female I'll be the one to pick my girl she won't pick me." Sonic turned around and saw Shadow shaking the salt over Knuckles drink and then setting it back down like he hadn't done anything. Sonic looked at him grinned. Shadow just smirked and walked back out of kitchen.

"Oh well I guess you two are just to smart for me." Shadow was heading for the couch as Sonic opened his drink and Knuckles took a swallow of his own. Shadow did his best hold in his laghter as he plopped down on the sofa and listened Sonic yelling as he got sprayed all over by his drink and Knuckles practically choking to death on the salt in his own drink. "Then again you guys you're not exactly the brightest people I know." Shadow rolled off the couch and to his feet. "I'll see you losers later I've gotta go." He moved toward the door.

"Where ya goen Shadow?" Tails questioned.

"Out I'll be back in a while."

With the girls

Cream and Rouge were knocked out on the couch the three of them had been on a wild shopping trip and they were beat. Amy on the other hand was sitting in the garage strumming a few cords on her guitar. The dim lights overhead flicked very now and again. She then heard a sound like a zap sort of she looked up and saw Shadow standing in the large doorway. She smiled as she looked back down at her guitar and then stood up. "Hey."

He walked into the light and slowly took a seat in front of her. "Hey you said you needed help with something?"

"Yea I'm trying to get these notes to come out right for a song I want to do tomorrow but I just can't get it. You play really well I thought maybe you could help me get it right."

"Play the notes." Shadow told her. She did as he said and played about seven notes that were okay but obviously not played in the right manner. Shadow watched her fingers as they touched each string. "You're missing a note in the middle."

Amy looked down at the guitar. "What; how is that?"

Shadow got up and stood closely behind her. Amy blushed as she felt him slip his hands gently on top of hers she looked straight forward to keep him from seeing her red face. He took her fingers along with his own and started playing the notes and showed her where the missing note belonged. She smiled as she realized the way the music needed to flow. Amy didn't notice how relaxed she was in his arms laying back in them as she allowed him to play the notes once more. She suddenly lifted herself from his grasp as a harsh memory suddenly came to mind. "Thanks for helping me." She turned to him with a fake soft smile.

"Amy there's something I've been wondering for a while? When we became a band you agreed to some terms."

"Yea and I've been following them." Amy blurted out hopping she wasn't in any kind of violation.

Shadow sat down on a small miniature stage the girls practiced on. "Yes I know but what I'm curious about his how you're able to do it. I know you don't have a job or anything like that so how is it you can afford to pay us?" Shadow couldn't understand how she was able to come with the two-hundred dollars every time pay day came around.

"Why do you care so much?" Amy questioned as she sat down beside him.

"I don't know I just can't help but wonder." He looked down at the floor trying not to realize his own feelings.

"Would it help if I told you it's not illegal?" Amy smiled genuinely.

"I guess but still why the secrecy?" Shadow pressed her on.

Amy leaned on his shoulder thinking it might help explain just a little. "Look have you ever had a secret one that you never wanted anyone to find out about, no matter what?" "Well it's just something in my past hasn't let go of me yet and sometimes it scares me…to know that it might always be there." "I think to myself how much better off I'd be without him looming over my every move." "But as much as I hate my past without it wouldn't have a future."

Shadow did get a little information out of that he knew that however she was getting the money was doing something she didn't like and that hit had to do with some male she had referred to as 'him'. He dropped the investigation rather quickly though as he realized that Amy was actually scared of something or maybe more to the point someone. "Amy are you sure you're going to be okay?" He looked down at her she was still leaning on his shoulder looking as if she were staring off into space.

"Yes you don't have to worry about me Shadow Ill be alright." Amy got up from the stage. "You better go home and get some sleep tomorrows the big day.


	9. Chapter 9: My Secret

I personally like this chapter it's got a big peace of climax in it and plenty of emotion.

**Chapter 9: My Secret **

Amy stared at herself in the mirror she was wearing some tight black shorts a red mid-drift and a pair of black and red stripped tennis shoes. She was dressed like Cream and Rouge so that they looked a like. She had thought about the Bands name in her spare time and they had all agreed that they should call themselves 'Black Ultimates'. It was a combination of the Ultimates and Shadow's band the Black Flames.

She sat down on the edge of her bed. She was so nervous but unaware of the things that were about to happen. Amy heard Rouge calling her from down stares she was getting up to go when her cell phone went off. She picked up and answered it. "Hello."

"Hey Ames." The voice on the other end made Amy freeze.

She put her hand over the mouth of the phone. "Hey Rouge I'm not quit ready I'll meet you guys at the park!"

"How are you gonna get their in time?" Rouge questioned.

"I'll cut across the back field behind the house."

"Okay see ya there." Rouge picked up a pair of car keys and walked out the door with Cream.

"Ames I need to see you today." The voice made Amy's body quiver.

"No please not today I can't." She didn't have time for this.

"Look I told you I'd give you money and when you needed it as long as you do as I say." "If you don't come you know you're going to lose everything."

"No don't."

"But I will I'll tell all you're little friends what you do in your spare time I'll make sure they never want to look at you again."

"Okay you win…"

"I'll see you in the felid behind your house that's where you were headed weren't you?"

"Yes." Amy dropped the phone to the floor as she heard the dial tone come to life. She slowly walked down the stairs and out the door.

She was out in the middle of the large field it was a place that held a lot of happy memories but it held just as many dad ones. She looked around at the few trees that seasoned the field. That's when she saw him standing in the shade of a tree waiting for her.

"Ames I thought you'd never get here."

Amy approached him slowly. "Tucker please." Amy really didn't want this not today not ever.

"Come on." He turned her around as his arms slithered around her. "You know you want it." He pulled her down to the ground so they were sitting and she was in his lap. Amy tried her best to keep from screaming. Tucker ran his hand down her leg. "Calm down you know I won't hurt you." She closed her eyes tightly as he kissed her neck harshly.

At The Park

"Hey Rouge have you seen Amy?" Shadow questioned as he and the other guys set up the instruments.

"She said she'd be here, but we're on in five." Rouge was worried to Amy would never flake on them like this not when I matter so much.

Shadow was suddenly struck with a cold chill to his nerves. There was some deep down instinct that told him Amy needed him. "Rouge where did you say Amy was coming from?"

"She said she cut across that big field in the back to get here why?"

"I've gotta go." Shadow began to take off.

"Wait with you and Amy gone who's gonna sing?" Rouge questioned rapidly.

"Get Knuckles to sing he knows some good ones." Shadow yelled as he took off in a flash of black light.

Rouge stood there her mouth hanging open. Knuckles had just appeared from behind stage. "Hey Rouge what's wrong?"

She looked at him and tossed a mic she was holding to him. He caught with ease but looked her confused. "You better pick a song quick cause we're going on now."

"What?" Knuckles went wide eyed.

"Shadow just ran off and Amy's missing your going to have to sing." "Cream and I will handle things backstage you three have to hold this together for us until Amy and Shadow get back." She gave him hug and a kiss. "You can do this I know you can."

Knuckles just nodded and walked out onto the stage he walked past Tails and Sonic and told each of them to play 'Still here'. He took his new spot at the mic. Then he looked down at his base guitar then back to the others as they started to play.

_I am a question to the world_

_not an answer to the Earth_

_or moment that's held in your arms_

_and what do you think you'd ever say_

_I won't listen anyway_

_you don't know me_

Rouge watched Knuckles singing from backstage she couldn't believe how beautiful his voice was and how well he could sing. She could see she was only falling deeper in love with him.

_and I'll never be what you want me to be_

_and what do you think you'd understand_

_I'm boy no I'm man you can't take me and_

_throw me away_

_and how can you learn what's never shown_

_yea you stand here on your own they don't know me_

_cause I'm not here_

_and I want a moment to be real_

_wanna touch things I don't feel_

_wanna hold on and feel I belong_

_and how can the world want me to change_

_they're the ones that stay the same_

_they don't know me cause I'm not here_

_I see the things they never see_

_all you wanted I could be_

_now you know me and I'm not afraid_

_and I wanna tell you who I am_

_can you help me be a man_

_they can't break me as long as I know who I am_

_and I want a moment to be real_

_wanna touch things I don't feel_

_wanna hold on and feel I belong_

_and how can the world want me to change_

_they're the ones that stay the same_

_they can't see me but I'm still here_

_they tell me who do be_

_cause I'm not what they see_

_the world is just sleeping while I keep on dreaming for me_

_and their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe_

Shadow was running with all his might to reach the field his heart was screaming and pounding with every beat game the word 'faster' 'faster'. He reached the field and looked around franticly. That's when he saw them his best friend Amy and some jerk harassing her with out any regret in his eyes at all. The male was brown and resemble Sonic a great deal, his stomach was black instead of peach, the fingers in his gray gloves had been cut, and he had on a pair of raggedy black jeans. Shadow could see tears running down Amy's face as the hedgehog continued to feel her up.

"Stop it!" Shadow yelled as he ran and punched the other male so hard that he flew about five feet away from Amy. "Leave her alone!" Shadow was on him in a second beating the snot out of the guy. Finally he grabbed him by his throat with one hand. "If you ever touch her again…I'll kill you." Shadow gave a death glare before dropping the coward. It didn't take him to seconds before Tucker had gotten up and ran off. Shadow approached Amy and sat down beside her.

She was still sitting under the tree her shirt had a few rips and it was hanging off her shoulder somewhat, she was looking down at the ground tears falling fast as she looked up at Shadow. She had held out her hand in it was two hundred dollars. "Take it."

"No."

"Shadow it was part of or agreement." Amy shoved it toward him

Shadow shoved it back. "Amy no."

The two were shoving the money back in forth until Shadow pushed it her and then put his hands on her face caressing it gently. "You don't have to pay us anymore."

"But…" Amy sat there waiting for Shadow to say something. Then to Amy's surprise he didn't say a thing he enlaced her in his arms and held her tight. She looked up at him her eyes still glisten with tears. "Thank you."

Amy got up off the ground with Shadow. "Come on I'll take you home." Shadow put his hand on her shoulder.

"No Shadow I want to go to the concert." Amy told him.

"Amy you're in no condition."

"Shadow I can sing any time, any where, about any thing trust me I can do this." Amy took his hand and started to walk toward the park. "Come on you're suppose to be their too, and if you're not singing then who is?"

"Don't worry Knuckles covered for me." Shadow reassured her.

"Wow I didn't know Knuckles could sing."

"Yea he's pretty good actually but he's not much for the singing he likes playing base better."

The two hurried along to the festival and they made it just as Knuckles and the others were finishing up the second or third song. Rouge saw the two behind stage and quickly snuck back to see them. "Well it's about time the two of you showed up what's going on where were you Amy?" Rouge demanded.

"I'm sorry but I've got something I wanna sing now. Put this in Tails CD player and just tell the others to pretend to play it okay." Amy walked past her and onto the stage.

Rouge looked at Shadow who shrugged his shoulders. She snuck back out on stage and gave the disk to Tails and told the others what to do.

Amy took her place at the lead mike. The people watched her as she began to sing with the music that was now playing. She searched though the crowds of people and she wasn't surprised at all when she saw him standing the mists of them all. One thought ran through her mind as she sang. 'This one's for you Tucker.'

_I will not make the same mistake that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much msery_

_I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far_

_because of you I never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_because of you I learned to play on the safe side so_

_I don't get hurt because of you I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me but everyone around me_

_because of you I am afraid_

_I lose my way my way and it's not too long before you point it out_

_I can not cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, every day of my life_

_My heat can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with_

_I watched you die I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young you should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing_

_Because of you because of you because of you I am afraid_

_Because of you I never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

Amy was glaring at Tucker from the stage as she sang watching his every movement. Tucker was wearing a somewhat angered expression realizing how true her song was and couldn't believe she would sing about what he had done to her; it was so strange to him.

_Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_Because of you_


	10. Chapter 10: Who I am, Who I use to be

WARNING there's a lot of songs in this one. Still hope you like it though.

**Chapter 10: Who I am, Who I use to be **

The band's first big performance had been a great success even though the two main singers had been missing for the first part of the show. Shadow had walked Amy back home and stayed there with her for the rest of the day. The others had come back later after eating and they were all warned by Shadow not to ask questions or beat up on Amy about why she wasn't at the festival. There was some good news a gentleman from the M.O.A had been at their show and personally invited them down to the tryouts. It had been a few days sense then and everything was starting to simmer back down to a semi normal level or so it was expected. Through those past few days Shadow and Amy had become almost inseparable something had just clicked between them and they were together all the time they were like best friends now. Through out all of this Shadow had thought a lot about how he felt about Amy, and about the anger that consumed him when he saw another mans arms around her. He had tried to fight it but he couldn't Shadow was slowly beginning to realize that he was falling in love with Amy.

Amy was laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt freedom. No more ties to any guy she was free to do as she pleased without anyone to control her. Free to make her own choices and she was making her first right now no more men in her life why did she need a guy anyway she had all she needed right now and that was best friends. Besides she had never met a boy that gave her love the way love suppose to be given and she was afraid to attempt love ever again, she was scared that it would end up like her first love if you could even call it that. She was going out tonight with Cream, Rouge and the guys. She was up and getting dressed. She thought about what to wear and she finally decided on a pair of dark blue jeans with a lovely rose design on the left leg and a cargo pocket on the right leg, she wore a black top with long selves and was cut just above her bellybutton, and then she had on a pair of tennis shoes. She just let her quills hang lose at her shoulders with no hair band or anything.

The boys had just arrived and were all standing in the hall talking with Rouge and Cream. Shadows attention was suddenly on the staircase when he saw Amy descending the stairs he watched her almost without blinking his mouth slightly ajar. She was beautiful in his eyes she was more than that she was perfect.

Amy smiled at him. "Shadow, what are you staring at?"

"I think it's an angle." Shadow didn't know what came over him since when did he start talking all lovey-dovey to anyone.

"Flattery coming from you?" "Okay what is it you want?" Amy said with a cocked brow.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He answered as he extended a hand to her which of course she gladly took.

They had all decided to go to a new karaoke bar and grill that was in town. They had been sitting together in a large booth talking, eating, and drinking. The lot of them were really enjoying themselves. Amy noticed a girl walk up to her the young lady was about 13. "Excuse me You're Amy Rose right from the Black Ultimates?"

"Yes I am." Amy answered.

"I know it's a lot to ask of you but would sing a song for me?"

Amy looked at her and smiled. "Of course Ill sing for you." Amy got up and walked with the girl. "Now tell me what kind of song would you like me to sing?"

"Well there's this boy…" The girl smiled meekly at she thought about it.

"Ah I see I have just the song for you. Amy took the stage and handed the DJ a CD that she had with her. "Play number 7." The music of a slow song started to play as Amy watched the girl approach a boy sitting in a chair. Amy smiled as the boy accepted the girls offer to dance.

_I want a little something more_

_don't want the middle or the one before_

_I don't desire a complicated past_

_I want a love that will last_

_Say that you love me say I'm yours_

_Don't kiss and hug me and then try to run_

_I don't do drama my tears don't fall fast_

_I want a love that will last_

_I don't just a memory give me forever_

_Don't even think about saying goodbye_

_Cause I just want love to be enough and_

_Remain in my heart to till I die_

Rouge and looked at Knuckles and asked him to please dance with her which he did and Tails was also taking Cream out onto the floor for a little slow dancing.

_So call me romantic_

_Well I guess that's so_

_There's something more you ought to know_

_I'll never leave you so don't even ask_

_I want a love that will last forever_

_I want a love that will last_

Shadow had gotten up and was standing a little ways from the stage staring into Amy's eyes as she sung. He knew this wasn't just some song for a fan this was how she felt on the inside this must be about what Amy wanted.

_I don't just a merrory_

_Give me forever_

_Don't even think about saying goodbye_

_I just want one love to be enough_

_And remain in my heart till I die_

_So there's just a little more that I need_

_I want share all the air that you breath_

_I not the kind of girl to complicate the past_

_I want a love that will last forever_

_I want love that will last_

_Always I want one love that will last_

_I want a love that will last_

Amy smiled as everyone clapped and she left the spotlight. She met Shadow at the foot of the stage. "Amy that was really good."

"Thanks it's one of the songs I wrote a long time ago." Amy walked with him back to the booth they all had been sitting in earlier. She slid in to the end and was surprised when Shadow slipped in on the same side as her and rather closely too.

Amy looked at him as she though about what she wanted to know about him something they could talk about. "Shadow what was the first song you and your band ever sang?"

"It was a song called 'Grow Up'."

"Can you sing it to me?" Amy watched him shift around a little. "You don't have to get up on stage just sing it to me with the tune right here no one else has to hear.

"Only if you sing the first real song you ever sang by yourself." Shadow had his arms folded and on the table not making eye contact as he spoke.

"Deal." Amy said as she leaned back in the corner waiting to listen.

Shadow thought hard and recalled the words and tune and then began singing.

_This is who I am and this is what I'm like_

_If you're looking for me I'll be at the show_

_I could never find a better place to go until the day_

_I die I promise I won't change so you better_

_Get right I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change I just wanna have fun_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up and I don't wanna change_

_So you better get right cause I'm not gonna change so you better get right_

Shadow paused momentarily trying to remover the next verse. It was hard thinking about this song seeing as how it was one he had written when he was a different person. This song was a reflection of his former self, someone that had died long before he met Amy learned of love.

_Like to stay up late spend hours on the phone_

_Hangen out with all my friends and never be alone_

_I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone_

_I'm immature but I will stay this way forever_

_Till the day I die I promise I won't change_

_So you better get right_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change I just wanna have fun_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up and I don't wanna change_

_So you better get right cause I'm not gonna change I don't wanna grow up_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

Amy felt like she could see Shadows soul right now something he didn't show to a lot of people and she found it was gentle and sweet things she thought she'd never see in him before. She could see that Shadow was once a very different person.

_I don't wanna be told to grow up and I don't wanna change_

_I just wanna have fun I don't be told to grow up and I don't wanna change_

_So you better get right I don't wanna grow up_

_and I don't wanna change I just_

_wanna have fun I don't be told to grow up_

_and I don't wanna change so you better_

_get right no I don't wanna change so you better get right_

_cause I'm not gonna change I don't wanna grow up._

Amy smiled as he ended the song. "Wow that was amazing for a fist song."

"Thanks I wrote that a lifetime ago." He really meant that to it was during a very different life that he wrote the words of that song. "Now you sing your fist song."

"It was a short song that I wrote when I was in fifth grade a song I did for a talent show." Amy leaned on the table too making slight eye contact with Shadow every now and again.

"Did you win?"

"Yes I did." Amy closed her eyes as she stated to sing her slow song. She knew that the words of her first song also reflected a person she no longer was.

_Do I miss you Count the stars and multiply by ten_

_Course I do more than now and then_

_I could paint a rainbow shine the sky_

_Set the stars in space faster than explain_

_How much I miss your face_

_Watch the moon someday soon he will start_

_To smile when I say I'll see you in a while_

Shadow felt a strange feeling he felt sadness for her he mentally slapped himself for his thoughts at that moment. He wanted so badly to put his arms around Amy and comfort her.

_But till then I'll miss you_

_Dry my tears hide my fears_

_Till that happy day_

_To the rainbows end is where I would go my friend_

_I do miss you so_


	11. Chapter 11: My Confessions

Okay here's the better version of this chap.with some spell check and grammer check hope it's better than before!

**Chapter 11: My Confessions**

The group had been walking back to the girls' house and they finally reached it after playing and messing around with one anther the whole way. Most of them had adjourned into the house for ice cream and a movie but Shadow had taken Amy into the fenced in backyard. Amy willingly followed. Shadow was surprised when he saw a trampoline in the yard and was even more surprised when Amy made him join her on top of it. They were lying side by side arms behind their head, and watching the stars twinkle against the night sky. Amy sat up for a moment and looked down at Shadow.

"What?"

"I just never thought this would happen."

"What're you talking about?"

"When we first met I thought we'd hate each other forever but we didn't we changed and now we're sitting here as friends." Shadow sat up too as she spoke. "You know I think we started being friends the minute you deiced you weren't going to leave me in the park that night."

"Amy I wanna know something." He looked at her with serious eyes.

"What is it?" Amy pulled her keens to her chest and rested her head on top of them.

"Who is that hedgehog you were with that day I found you in the field?"

Amy's eyes closed slightly as she turned her view to the side. "That was Tucker."

"Why was he…touching you like that, and why didn't you try to get away?"

"Tucker is my old boyfriend he says he's still in love with me but I know he's not. He just wants to have his way with me that's all. When I didn't want to stay with him anymore he black mailed me. I did my best to escape it but I knew that if I did he would rune my life and then what would I have to go back to." "Finally he said to make it easier on me that every time he did that to me he would pay me…like a prostitute." Amy held back some tears as she continued. "He did that because he knew that back then I owed a lot of money and he took advantage of that."

"Did he ever try to go all the way?" Shadow had to know if Tucker had raped her.

"No but if you hadn't been there that day I think…he would have." She got up and sat at the edge of the trampoline, Shadow followed her.

"Amy that night in the park you were hurt…and it was because of him wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"It's my fault if I hadn't asked you for money." Shadow turned away leaning in the opposite direction his fist clinched tightly.

"No Shadow don't say that." Amy took his hand and turned him back. "I did it because I thought I had too. If it wasn't for you I probably would have been raped by Tucker."

Shadow turned away slightly not looking at her face. "Amy remember you asked me what I wanted?"

"Yes."

"What I want…is you."

"Ha ha Shadow could you try to be serious." Amy forced a smile.

"I am serious Amy you're what I want." Shadow turned and faced her fully.

"Shadow this isn't funny." Amy's expression changed to that of sadness and slight anger.

"I'm telling you the truth." Shadow told her.

Amy got up off the trampoline and in a bit of a harsh walk moved toward the street. "I just told you a very painful part of my past and now you're making jokes about it." Amy broke into a run and disappeared down the street not wanting Shadow to see her tears.

"Amy wait!" Shadow was going to run after her but he thought that if he did he might make things worse. "Why didn't I just keep my big mouth shut?"

"Cause you don't know what you're doing for one." Shadow looked to the house. Knuckles was leaning in the framed of the backdoor.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked.

"Face it Shadow it's obvious you've never been in love. You probably didn't even know what love was till you met Amy."

"And what am I to do about it?"

"You love the girl apparently so that's one place to start. You need to tell her that you're in love with her." Knuckles walked out into the yard and past Shadow he was strolling next to the flowerbed. "You have to remember Amy's a special case she's afraid of being with someone again."

"How did-"

"Rouge gave me some hints." "Amy's not going to fall into you're arms the first time so if at first you don't succeed try try again." Knuckles knelt down and picked a beautiful blooming flower. "I think Amy loves you too. She's just afraid she's going to get hurt again. You're job is to prove you'd never do anything to hurt her." Knuckles through the flow to Shadow who caught it easily.

"Knuckles how do you know all this anyway?" Shadow questioned.

"I guess you could say I'm just a true romantic." Knuckles smirked.

"No you're just horny and read way too much into those 'What A Girl Wants' magazines." Shadow threw the flower at Knuckles head make a perfect bull's-eye.

"Hey they work don't they; besides what of you got to lose." "You've lost you're heart, your mind, your pride and let me tell ya, you can only go up from here."

"And to think I use to never even consider attempting to understand the female mind." Shadow sighed as he looked up at the stars.

"Yes I know such dangerous territory." Knuckles shoved Shadow to get him back down to Earth. "Come on Shadow." He gave him a light punch in the arm. "Get you're head in the game." "I mean it's not like this should be much of a challenge for you now if you were Sonic then we'd have a problem no wait it'd be hopeless. But come on man you've got looks, charm, and a knack for understanding the mushy side of a female's feelings. Not to mention you seem really protective over your particular female of choice there for you don't stand much change of losing her."

"What are you; the date doctor?" Shadow looked at him wondering where Knuckles came up with this stuff.

"As a matter a fact I am." Knuckles was leaning against a tree now.

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"I help guys like you." "You know like the dude form 'Hitch' what'd they call him ow yea a cure for the common man." Knuckles shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say I'm just gifted."

"Yea and it isn't in the head." Shadow walked toward the garage.

Knuckles shook his head Shadow was going about this all wrong. He followed his buddy into the garage. "Look Shadow Amy loves music she seems to express all her feelings through that maybe if you express your feeling the way she does she'll understand you're not faken."

Shadow looked at his guitar witch was sitting in the corner form yesterday's practice as a song began to come to mind.

Amy was sitting somewhere downtown in a pool hall. She was on a barstool a brown glass bottle in her hand. "Why can't I just be happy?"

"You can if you just stick with me." Of course he would be right there on the barstool beside her to rub salt in her wounds.

"Tucker go away I don't wanna talk to you." Amy turned on her stool so she had her back to him.

"You owe me come on lets get out of here together."

"I'm not going anywhere with you; just leave me alone…I don't need this right now." Amy laid some money on the bar and then got up to walk away the bottle still in her hand.

Tucker followed her out of the pool hall and down the street. "Come on Ames you know you need me."

"No you're actually the last thing I need." Amy was getting anger by the second with this jerk she was going to snap soon.

"Come on Amy what's wrong? Afraid your new boyfriend would dump you if he found out about us?"

"Shut up Tucker." Amy's anger couldn't be contained any longer. She let the bottle in her hand slip so she was holding it by the neck.

"Is he gonna kill me if I touch you again?" Tucker taunted.

In one swift movement Amy hit the bottle against the brick wall she was walking beside and broke the bottom off of it. She turned to Tucker and held the sharp jagged edges of the bottle up to him only inched from his flesh. "You won't have to worry about him killing you because I will have already done it by the time he gets here!" Amy looked at him with a glare of death. "If you try to touch me again I won't hesitate to fight back." Amy held the bottle a little closer to his neck before turning away in a sharp manner and walking off back towards her home. Tucker watched her disappear as he rubbed his neck where the glass had been.

Amy still held the neck of the bottle tightly for fear of Tucker coming after her anyway. She may not have looked it but Amy was scared to death she would give anything for a good song right now or even more for someone to lean on right now. Amy lifted her head as a sound made it's way towards her. It was music and a voice. A voice she'd recognize anywhere.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I use to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Amy was standing at the far corner of the front yard now she dropped the bottle to the ground as she watched Shadow and the other guys play she knew he hadn't seen her just yet or so she thought.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

Amy could feel tears coming to her eyes at that moment as Shadow made full eye contact with her. Some how it made her move out from her hiding spot standing in plane view. Shadow put his guitar down and let Knuckles take over the main guitar playing as he just continued to sing.

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I found a reason to change who I use to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person_

Amy had taken a few steps and was in the middle of the grass area of the yard. Shadow took the chance and started walking toward her. He reached her and then took her by the hands and laced her fingers with his own as he continued to sing.

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I use to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

Amy looked at him as some tears streamed down her face. She wanted to say something anything but nothing came to mind she was at a loss of words for once in her life.

Shadow pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

Knuckles was shoving Sonic into the house all the while covering his mouth so he wouldn't rune the moment.

Amy didn't resist she couldn't. Shadow held her a bit tighter. "Before I was a different person I was colder a lot less trusting…but then I met you." Shadow rested his head against the side of hers. "You made me feel something that can't ever be replaced and it can't ever die. You made me feel love and now I can't survive with out you." He brought his head back so he was looking her full in the face and directly in the eyes. "I'm in love with you Amy."

She smiled softly at him as she stared into his perfect face. She placed her hand on the edge of his face and ran her finger tips down it slowly. "Do you promise that if I love you to then this will last forever?" Amy stared into those blood red orbs looking for truth.

"Amy this is a love that will last…forever." His eyes shifted back in forth looking at her waiting for an answer.

"I guess you always get what you want." Amy smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Shadow grinned as he eased in and kissed her.

The kiss was more than Amy could ever imagine she never new passion until she kissed Shadow the hedgehog. He was a good no amazing kisser.


	12. Chapter 12: So This is Love

short chap but good I guess I'll let you guys decide R&R!

**Chapter 12: So This Is Love**

Knuckles and Rouge were peaking out the front window at the two new lovers. They were on their knees leaning against the window while on the couch. "Wow I never thought I'd see Amy with a guy again."

Knuckles looked at her now. "Really you think her last relationship was that bad?"

"I don't think I know." "And Shadow better not mess her up again or I'll mess his face up."

"Don't worry I don't think that'll be a problem; Shadow is head over heels in love with that girl." "Strange I never thought I'd see him in love with anyone Shadows always been the loner type."

"So has Amy." Rouge faced Knuckles. The two smiled realizing that two loners can make quit a good couple.

Amy was still draped in Shadow's gentle grip as she opened her eyes. The feeling she had was unlike any she'd ever had. He was at that moment stating to let go of her Amy didn't want him to let go yet. So she took his hand in hers and held it tightly. Shadow smiled at her and she returned it. "I can't believe it all this time you; you were…" Shadow nodded in a 'yes' notion. Amy shook her head still smiling as she suddenly pushed Shadow to the ground and was lying on top of him. "So that's why you didn't push me away all those times I got close to you." Amy was grinning now as she began to play with him a bit.

"I loved you what can I say?" Shadow wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her even closer to him. "Why were you always so close anyway?" Shadow questioned with a cute smile on his face.

"I guess I did think you were well…"

"You thought I was what?" Shadow pushed her on.

"You've always been really cute." Amy admitted as she ran her hand through his quills once or twice. "I didn't wanna let on at first though." Amy kissed his forehead.

"Why was I just too much for you to handle?" Shadow smiled as he rolled over and hovered closely over her.

"Oh yea that's it I just couldn't keep myself away from you, your body was just to much for me to resist." Amy said sarcastically.

"I knew it." Shadow smirked. He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Amy pushed him up a bit. "Shadow I need to breathe you know." She laughed.

"Come on Amy you owe for the ice cream in the pants thing."

"Hey you mashed pizza in my face that day!" Amy replied as she ran her hand once through his quills.

"Yea but that's not as bad as having ice cream in your boxers."

"What did you expect I wasn't trying to make you comfortable?"

"I think you liked it when I was on top of you that day." Shadow said as he smiled devilishly at her.

"Oh yes and shoving ice cream down your pants was just my way of say I like this come closer." Amy rolled her eyes playfully.

"So then why don't we finish what we started?" Shadow questioned as he leaned in and kissed her again.

"Hey guys if you're done making out with each other you better hurry up if you wanna catch the end of the movie." Sonic yelled from the porch.

The two rolled over on their sides Shadow still had his hand resting on Amy's waist. "We'll be there in a minute!" Shadow yelled giving Sonic an angry look.

"Fine whatever just don't layer her on ya'lls first night." Sonic smirked. He received a bunch of burnt quills from a chaos spear and headache from Amy's big hammer.

The two walked into the house stepping on Sonic as they went.

Amy sat down on the right end of the couch and Shadow took the seat next to her. She grinned as Shadow scooted really close. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on top of hers.

Sonic was dragging himself into the house and flopping down on the floor not bothering to say anything for fear of being attacked again.

The group was up till two in the morning watching the 'Notebook'; when it ended the guys had very sleeply gotten up said their goodbyes and went home. The girls were in bed sleeping the minute they left.


	13. Chapter 13: I'll Always Care About You

**Chapter 13: I'll Always Care About You**

Few Days Later

Cream and Rouge were resting on the couch watching TV. Amy was in the kitchen eating a muffin. "So Rouge where's Knuckles today?" Amy asked as she leaned on the kitchen counter. Amy was dressed in a pair of baggy dark blue jeans and a mid-drift shirt that was red and had the sleeves ripped off of it.

"He went to some skater park with Sonic and Tails." She answered. "Where's Shadow?"

"He's gonna spend the day with me." She replied as she headed for the door.

"Well then hope you have fun." Rouge said in a suggestive voice.

"You know nothing like that's gonna happen. We haven't been dating that long."

"Sure that's what cha say now but when he gets you in his arms and starts speaking lovethen you'll do anything for him." She said as she looked over the couch at Amy.

"Oh Yea and next I'll be having sex with him every other day and oral sex on regulars." Amy said sarcastically.

"I'm telling you it's only a matter of time."

"Well I'll take my chances see you guys later." Amy opened the door and when she did she smiled. Shadow was standing there waiting for her. She took his hand and started walking down the street with him. "So I heard that everybody elseis at a skate park today."

"Yea." Shadow replied.

"And why didn't you go too?" Amy questioned.

"Because I wanted to be with you." Shadow pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Do you always know what too say?" Amy smiled.

"Usually but there are times when I'm left speechless." He pulled her closer to him. "And that's only when I'm with you."

Amy rested her head on his shoulder asshe continued to walk down the street with him. The two had wondered into town now. Amy's attention was suddenly caught when she saw two boy hedgehogs both about the age of 10 chasing a little girl and boy hedgehog that were both no older than 8. She released Shadows hand and ran after the four of them.

"Amy where're you going?" Shadow asked.

Amy turned into an ally where the little ones had been chased. She saw those two big boys picking on the little boy and girl.

"You are so poor and helpless you can't even get food." A dark green hedgehog snarled at them.

"Yea you're just rats infesting this city." The other was gray and looked mean.

The little boy held onto the girl afraid they might try to hurt her.

"Hey leave them alone!" Amy yelled as she walked toward the boys.

"And what if we don't what're you gonna do about it!" The green one answered.

"Then you're going to have to deal with me." Shadow said he was standing behind the two of them. They turned around to see him there looking at them through slits that were his eyes. The boys gasped and backed up slowly and then turn and ran off.

Amy stated to approach the little ones that were still trapped in the ally. They shivered with fear as they watched her come closer. Amy reached her hand out to them. "Don't be scared I won't hurt you." She put her hand to the little boys face. "Tell me what's your name?"

"I'm Timmy and this is my sister Mindy."

Amy looked at them she saw they were dressed in tattered clothes and they had dirt and mud all over them. Amy knelt down on her knees in front of the two kids. "You were very brave to protect your sister like that Timmy." Amy licked her thumb and whipped away the dirt smudges on his face. Timmy squinted and grunted a little as Amy cleaned him up. Amy smiled as she moved to the girl and did the same. "And you sure are a pretty little girl aren't you." She heard the girl's stomach growl. "Tell me when was the last time you two had something to eat?"

"Two days ago." Mindy answered.

Shadow watched as Amy talked to the children. She was so caring Shadow could see that was just one of the things he loved about her.

"Well how would you two like it if my friend and I took you to get a bite toeat and have some fun?"

"That would be really great!" Mindy answered as she smiled her eyes becamewide with excitement.

Amy got to her feet and was looking at the black hedgehog. "Shadow that okay with you?"

"Sure." Shadow answered. He walked over beside Amy. "Come one lets take um to an arcade and pizza place." He picked Mindy up on his back. "Would you like a ride?"

"Yes." She answered as she hung onto Shadow's neck.

Amy smiled as Shadow headed back for the street. "Come on Timmy. You wanna ride too?" Timmy shook his head yes. "Okay hop on." Amy bent down and let him get up on her back.

The four of them had gone to chucky Chesses for the afternoon. Shadow and Amy were sitting at a table drinking a soda and eating some pizza while Timmy and Mindy were playing in the big ball pit.

"Sorry if I ruined our date." Amy said as she looked over at the kids.

Shadow put his hand on top of hers. "You didn't rune our date you just gave those two kids what they deserved and I'm glad I got to help you do it."

"You mean it." Amy looked up at him.

"I do I just can't believe they were left alone at such a young age. How are they suppose to survive all on their own?"

"That's just it." Amy looked back at Timmy and Mindy. "Most of them don't make it." "I've seen so many just like those two and sometimes I can't get to them in time." Amy looked down at the table.

"Well you made it today and that's what matters."

Shadow suddenly felt something on his leg. He looked down and saw Mindy with hands around his leg and she was looking up at him with big eyes. "Shade can you win me a prize please?"

Shadow got up and took Mindy by the hand and walked into the arcade with her. Amy had followed them to watch. Shadow stopped at a game called skeet ball. He put a token in and got eight balls. He rolled each one of them up the ramp and every time he got the ball in the 100 point hole. Shadow did it a few more times and soon he had bucket of tickets. He took Mindy to the prize counter. "Okay which one do you want?" Shadow asked.

Mindy looked at all the prize that line the walls and that's when one stuffed animal caught her eye. It was a cuddly looking stuffed bear. "That one Shade I want that one." She pointed to the bear.

The man controlling the prize counter handed the bear to Mindy and then the two walked back to the table. "Thank you Shade I love him." Mindy ran off to show her brother the new toy she had.

Shadow sat down next to Amy and was surprised whenshe locked lips with him in a kiss. Shadow smiled. "What was that for?"

"For being the sweets guy I know." She hugged his arm lightly.


	14. Chapter 14: Midnight Rain

**Chapter 14: Midnight Rain**

Shadow and Amy were walking down the street carrying Mindy and Timmy who were both dead a sleep. "Amy, where are we going now?" Shadow asked as he continued to follow her.

"We're here actually." Amy replied as she stopped in front of a large house. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

The door was answered by an orange mongoose with green hair that was up in a ponytail. She had on a pair of long paints and a saggy tank top. "Hey Leeann, I got two more for ya."

"You know we always have room for a few more." She opened the door and allowed Amy and Shadow in. "Where did you find these two?"

"They were being chased up town and Shadow and I helped them and took um out for a little fun."

"Oh you must be Shadow pleasure to meet you." She smiled. "My name's Leeann."

"Leeann's a good friend of mine and she helps run this home."

"Yes it's a place for children like these who've lost their family and can't fend for themselves." She took Mindy from Shadow and was tucking her into a bed that was in a room to the left. Amy was tucking Timmy in on the other side.

The two girls walked back out into the hallway with Shadow. "Thank you for helping Amy with them we need all the help we can get. We care for as many as possible but sometimes it doesn't seem like enough."

"Don't sweat it Leeann if you weren't around who would be able to save these kids that you're already taking care off." Shadow reassured her.

"Thanks Shadow I-" Leeann suddenly looked down to see a little girl pulling on her pant leg. "Lee I had a bad dream."

"Oh come here Lena." She picked up the girl in her arms.

"Well Leeann I guess Shadow and I better get going see ya later." Amy and Shadow were walked to the door by Leeann.

Amy and Shadow started walking down the street again. "Well I guess you know what I do in my spare time now."

"And I think what you do is great."

"You do; really?"

"Yea." Shadow smiled softly.

"So you're supposed to be a fast runner right?" Amy started thinking she was ready to have some one on one time with Shadow.

"Fastest around why?"

"Well lets see if you can catch me?" Amy sprinted off down the street in front of him.

"This should be fun." Shadow sprinted after her not even using his full speed he would rather follow behind Amy and enjoy the 'view'.

Shadow was being bad and Amy knew he was she just let him. She even had a little extra teasing sway in her step. "Amy that's not fair." Shadow yelled as he ran just a tinny bit faster.

Amy was exhausted she grabbed a lamp post and leaned on it. Shadow stopped next to her he hadn't even broken a sweat. "I think I caught you." Shadow picked her up bridal style. Suddenly the sky boomed with thunder and with in the next second it was raining. Shadow and Amy looked at each other and smiled. Shadow spun around in a circle still holding Amy. After the third time he put Amy back on the ground and the two began running for Amy's house.

Finally they reached her house it was extremely late in the night. The two went around to the back. Amy had wanted to go in through her upstairs window to keep form waking the others she knew if she did wake them she'd get an ear full from them. Amy was going to climb up the vine that grew on the side of the house but before she could even move toward it Shadow had grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him. "Shadow come on we're getting soaked!" Amy yelled smiling all the while.

"Say you'll stay with me forever and then we'll go in." Shadow told her has he spun her around in the rain.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled again this time laughing.

"We're gonna get really wet out here together then." Shadow smiled as he pulled Amy to him even though she was struggling.

"Okay I'll stay with you forever now let go!" Amy said through her laughter.

Shadow pulled her even closer and kissed her as rain continued to run down their bodies. Then Shadow lifted her up in his arms and jumped to the ledge of the window. He let Amy down and she opened the window and went in. She turned around and faced Shadow who was still outside. "Shadow come on." She took his hand and pulled him into her room. Shadow stood there looking around as Amy closed the window. This was only the second time he had ever been in her room and the last time he was here he hadn't been too observant. Amy came up beside him. "You can't go home in this rain your soaked as it is. You should wait until the rain stops."

"Okay." He watched Amy as she walked over to a draw and pulled out a towel he was in a trance as he stared Amy up and down. He couldn't help but notice her feminine curves they were all showing since her wet clothes stuck to her body so tightly. Shadow blushed as he tried to look at something else but alas he was too mesmerized by his desires. Amy came back to Shadow with a towel she was starting to dry herself off. Shadow put his hand on hers and lowered the towel. "Don't…you look even better when you're wet." She blushed as Shadow pulled her close in one swift movement. "You're beautiful Amy." His forehead was touching hers as water continued to run down both of them. Amy's stomach was turning over inside she felt hot and she was getting redder by the minute. The strange thing was she enjoyed these weird feelings. Shadow picked her up again and this time he placed her on the bed and lay down with her.

"Shadow." Amy said his name lightly as he cuddled up close to her.

"What is it?" He answered.

Amy couldn't think what it was she was going to say, there was too much going through her mind. Shadow knew she was at a loss of words but he couldn't resist her. He moved over so that he was on top of her. He kissed her lips and then he moved down to her neck and then to her shoulder where her shirt had slip down her arm a bit. Amy's hands ran up to Shadow's temples and then pulled his lips back to hers. He parted with her for a second their faces still touching as they looked into one another's eyes. Shadow ran his hand down her face caressing it gently; smiling at her with an affectionate gaze. "I love you Amy."

She placed her hand on his cheek. "Shadow…I love you too." Amy smiled softly at him before pulling him back down into another kiss.

Finally Shadow was out of breath and rolled over beside Amy. She immediately turned over so that she was on her side facing him. He did the same and wrapped his arms around her as she nestled into his chest. The soothing sounds of rain on the tin roof and the warmth they were incased in caused the two to fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Dont Freak out

**Chapter 15: Don't Freak Out till you Know the facts**

The warm morning sun pored into Amy's room. She was still wrapped in Shadows gentle grip. They were still sleeping both refusing to wake.

"So you haven't seen Shadow either?" Knuckles questioned as he took a seat on one of the stools at the bar.

"No I haven't and I'll bet you he's with Amy because I haven't seen her either. I'm not too worried as long as I know she's with him but she didn't come home last night. Now I'm starting to think maybe I should be worried about both of them being together."

"Oh come on Rouge are you sure she hasn't come home?" Knuckles questioned.

"I checked her room last night and then went out for while this morning and I still have seen her come in since I got back."

"Did you check her room when you came home?"

"No."

"Well then she's probably up stairs sleep right now." "Come on lets go check."

Rouge and Knuckles headed up the stairs slowly. "What if they make a mistake or something Amy's not ready for that." Rouge worried herself over Amy a lot she was like a sister to her.

"Rouge I'm telling you that's not going to happen."

Rouge opened the door to Amy's room and her mouth hung wide open. "You were saying?"

Rouge looked at Knuckles who just shrugged. "Okay so I'm not right about everything."

"I don't believe it!" Rouge yelled.

Amy and Shadow were suddenly woken by Rouge's ranting. Amy's eyes went wide as she saw the two in the doorway. "Rouge it's not what you think!" Amy blurted out.

"You said you were going to spend the day with him not all night." Rouge had gotten control of herself and was trying to be nice about this.

"You don't understand we didn't plan this or anything." Amy replied.

Shadow had sat up on the left side of the bed and was making eye contact with Knuckles who had his usual smooth face on not thinking it was a big deal at all.

"Rouge nothing happen okay." Amy sighed as she looked Rouge in the eye. "It was raining last night and I told him to wait until it stopped. We were laying on the bed and fell asleep that's all."

Rouge rolled her eyes and turned around to leave with Knuckles. "You two sure were sitting real close on the bed then." Rouge said with a smirk as she shut the door.

Amy ran her hands through her quills as she turned and looked at Shadow. They burst out laughing as Amy fell back on the bed. Shadow rolled back onto the bed so that his upper half was lying gently across hers. "You neglected to tell her that we were doing a little more than just laying here." Shadow mentioned.

"Well if I had told her that she would just take it in the wrong direction and I'd never hear the end of it." Amy sighed as she looked at the ebony hedgehog. "I guess we'd better get down stairs before they start drawing even more conclusions."

Shadow pulled his legs onto the bed and then loosely pinned Amy's wrists to the bed. "Why not just let um draw conclusions…they're probably right." Shadow had a perverted smile on his face.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled playfully as she pulled herself out of his grip and then off the bed. "You're such a bad boy." She said as she stood in front of the mirror that was attached to her vanity.

Shadow slid off the bed and stood behind Amy looking at their reflection as he spoke. "What can I say I'm not perfect…not like you." He kissed her shoulder and then her neck. "And perfection is so hard to resist maybe even impossible." He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Flattery will get you just about anything." Amy smiled as she turned around her arms placed about his neck.

"Yes but will it get me you?" He pulled her closer.

"You already have me." Amy kissed him before walking out of her room and down the stairs.

Shadow grinned as he saw her wink at him from the staircase. He looked in the mirror and ran his hands though his quills. Then he began down the stairs as well.

Shadow wasn't too surprised when he found his other house mates sitting downstairs, and he was even less surprised when Sonic started teasing him about last night.

"So Shadow any particular reason you were at home last night?" Sonic cocked and eyebrow at him and then looked from Shadow to Amy and back again. Shadow remained silent. "Come on Shadow spill how far did you go?" Sonic questioned as he stood next to Shadow in the kitchen; watching the black hedgehog make some toast.

"You know if you don't shut up and leave me alone this toast is gonna go somewhere and I don't mean in my mouth." Shadow threatened.

"Amy is it true that you were with Shadow the whole night?" Cream asked as she sat next Amy at the bar each of them holding a cup of orange juice.

"Yes but nothing happened if that's what you're wondering." Amy took a gulp of her juice.


	16. Chapter 16: Has Everybody Gone Crazy

Hey guys this particular chapter inspired me to get out and do my part to help the world I'm gonna be working on some charity stuff really hard and I'm gonna have fun doing it! I hope it'll inspire you too!

**Chapter 16: Has Everybody Gone Crazy**

Shadow had had an idea for a show. He remembered how he and Amy had been to that children's home and he wanted to do a benefit show, of coarse Amy agreed whole heartedly. The group had set up a stage and equipment in the park. It was early Saturday morning and Amy and Shadow were sitting on the edge of the stage they had just finished hooking up their guitars. "Amy this song you wrote is great."

"Well the one you wrote blows mine out of the water." The two were disusing some songs they had written for the show. "Shadow I want you to know that I'm really grateful for what you're doing and so is Leeann."

"Hey someone's got help them it should be the ones who really care shouldn't it?" Shadow put an arm around her. "Come on let's get ready people we'll start showing up soon.

The girls were going to go first but the boys were standing in the background they had to backup sing on the first song. There was already about 50 people waiting to see them play.

Amy took her place at the head mike. "What's up everybody?" The people all yelled in response. "Well the Black Ulitmates are doing this show to raise money for children who don't have homes or parents." "So if you like what we play and sing then please donate just a little to the cause and help us reach our goal." "The first song we're going to sing is 'Where has all the love gone'."

_Today I saw the strangest thing_

_On the evening news_

_A man that wasn't sad at all_

_About what's going on_

_And even though I'm trying to smile_

_With everything I see it could take a while_

_I been looking everywhere I go_

_Where has all the love gone_

_Where has all the love gone_

_I been looken all around to know where has all the love_

_Where has all the love gone_

_Yesterday I heard you say you never close your eyes_

_Sometimes the worlds a scary ride I it's hard to hang on_

_Along the way we got off track now if we turn around can we ever get back_

_I been looking everywhere I go_

_Where has all the love_

_Where has all the love gone_

_I been looken all around to know_

_where has all the love_

_where has all the love gone_

_where has all the love gone_

_I know it was here when we were gone_

_Today saw the flag roll by on wooden box_

_If it's true we've lost our way_

_Then what have we got_

Amy looked out into the crowd and she smiled when she saw Leeann with Mindy and Timmy.

_I been looking everywhere I go_

_Where has all the love_

_Where has all the love gone_

_I been looken all around to know_

_where has all the love_

_where has all the love gone_

_I been looken all around to know_

_where has all the love_

_where has all the love gone_

_Today I saw the strangest thing_

Everyone clapped as the song ended. She bowed and then began to introduce the others. "Thank you and now I hope you enjoy the next song that our male counter part will sing called 'Crazy'" Shadow and the other guys took their places to sing.

_Tell me what's wrong with society_

_When everywhere I look I see_

_  
young girls dieing to be on TV_

_won't stop till they reach their dreams_

_diet pills surgery photo shop pictures in magazines_

_telling them how they should be_

_it doesn't make sense to me_

_has everybody gone crazy_

_is anybody gonna save me_

_can anybody tell me what's going on_

_tell me what's going on_

_if you open your eyes you'll see that something is wrong_

_I guess things aren't like they use to be_

_There's no more normal family_

_Parents act like enemies making kids feel like it's world war three_

_Cause no ones no ones there_

_I guess we're all just to damn busy and money's our first priority_

_It doesn't make sense to me_

_has everybody gone crazy_

_is anybody gonna save me_

_can anybody tell me what's going on_

_tell me what's going on_

_if you open your eyes you'll see that something is wrong_

_is everybody going crazy_

_is everybody going crazy_

Shadow looked directly at the kids he had met only a few days ago as he sang the next verse which was inspired by them.

_tell me what's wrong with society_

_when everywhere I look I see_

_rich guys driven big SUV's while kids are starving in the streets_

_no one cares_

_no one likes to share_

_cause life's not fair_

_is everybody going crazy_

_is anybody gonna save me_

_can anybody tell me what's going on_

_tell me what's going on_

_if you open your eyes you'll see that something_

_something is wrong_

_is everybody gone crazy_

_can anybody tell me what's going on_

_tell me what's going on_

_if you open your eyes that something is wrong_

The Black Ultimates sang all day but the concert was soon coming to an end. So they prepared for the final song. Amy was getting ready to depart the stage sense Shadow was singing the last number. "All right lets give it up for Shadow who will be singing our last song 'if everyone cared'."

_Underneath the trees he walks the sky confusing stars for satellites_

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine but here we are we're here tonight singing_

_Amen I'm alive I'm alive singing amen I'm alive_

_If everyone cared and no body cried if everyone love and no body lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride we'd see the day when no body died_

_I'm sing amen I amen I'm aive amen I amen I amen I'm alive_

_And in the end the flyer flies our only light in paradise_

_Cause you're the world_

_they were wrong_

_teach um all to sing along_

_singing amen I'm alive I'm alive_

_singing amen I'm alive_

_If everyone cared and no body cried if everyone love and no body lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride we'd see the day when no body died_

_If everyone cared and no body cried if everyone love and no body lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_we'd see the day when no body died_

_no body died_

_and as we lye beneath the stars we realize how small we are_

_if they could love like you and me imagine what the world could be_

_If everyone cared and no body cried if everyone love and no body lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride we'd see the day when no body died_

_If everyone cared and no body cried if everyone love and no body lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride we'd see the day when no body died_

_no body died_

_we'd see the day_

_we'd see the day when no body died_

Everyone one cheered loudly as Shadow ended the song it was one of the best things he'd ever sang. Amy was even cheering loudly as she ran out on the stage wrapping her arms around Shadow's neck. "Give it up for Shadow the hedgehog!" Amy yelled into the mike causing the now hundreds and hundreds of people to shout even louder.

Finally the large crowds had disappeared and Rouge, Amy, and Cream were counting out money from the donations. Shadow came up to the table. "So how much money did we make?"

Amy smiled as she looked up. "We aren't even finished counting yet." "But so far we've made three thousand dollars!" "I can hardly believe people were donating that much money."

So the day soon came to an end and the gang had ended up making approximately ten thousand dollars which they donated all to children homes and rescue centers all across the US.


	17. Chapter 17: Breaking Our Promise

**Chapter 17: Breaking Our Promise **

A while had passed since the day of their fund raiser. The group had gotten letters of request from people all over the place wanting them to come and perform for all sorts of different events. The group was getting more and more excited as the day of the M.O.A tryouts grew closer and closer.

But today was a Sunday and that meant it was time for a break. So everyone was sitting around enjoying their day off.

Amy gotta up and started for the door. "I'm going out to get a few things anybody need anything?"

"I'll go with you." Shadow jumped over the counter and was by her in a second.

"Shadow don't you ever leave her side?" Tails questioned as he took a bite into a donut.

Shadow didn't answer he just smiled as she followed Amy out the door.

Amy and Shadow were just finishing up some shopping and Amy had gone a head outside and was waiting for Shadow to finish up. She sighed happily as she looked up into the sky. She hadn't felt this good in a long long time. The peaceful moment was interrupted though when Amy was suddenly pulled into the ally next to the store she dropped her bag in shock as she saw her attacker. "Tucker…" Amy's blank expression turned to anger.

"You might want to hold off on that defense stuff for just a second." Tucker put his hand on her fist and pushed it down. "You like this black hedgehog don't you." Amy didn't answer. "Yes I think you might even go as far as to say you love him perhaps." "That's what I assume sense you slept with him."

"Stop it…what do you want?"

"You know what I want, but he's in the way." Tucker's gaze became a glare. "You were mine until that bastard came into you're life and I'm going to make you mine again. All you have to do is tell him you don't love him."

"I hate you Tucker I'll never be yours!"

"Oh yes you will, unless you truly don't care anything about this boy?"

"What are you saying?"

"You know exactly what I'm saying you leave him and come back to me or I'll make his life a living hell and then end it as slowly and painfully as possible." Tucker ran his hand down the side of her face then leaned in and whispered into her ear. "You know I can do it."

Amy was trying not to cry but it wasn't working as tears formed in her eyes. "No don't…don't hurt him I'll do whatever you want." She sunk down onto the ground. "Just please don't hurt Shadow."

"Then you know what to do." He began to walk away. "Besides you should have known I always get what I want…always." "Oh and remember I'm watching you so don't try to get to close with Shadow because I'll know about it."

Amy was sitting on the sofa pretending to watch TV, when Shadow sat down beside her. She didn't look at him or simile. She tried to act like he wasn't even there. She couldn't stand it she got up and walked into the kitchen and got down a glass and was filling it with water.

Shadow got up and was sitting on the edge of the bar now. "Amy are you okay ever since we got back from the store the other day you've been avoiding me?"

Amy took a sip of the water and then placed it on the counter. "I don't know what you're talking about." Amy quickly walked out the back door and into the yard.

Shadow did a quick flash and was standing in front of her. "Come on Amy tell me what's wrong." He wrapped his arms around her. "You should always be able to tell the person you love anything."

Amy pulled out of his grip and turned away from him. She couldn't see Tucker but she could feel his heavy glare on her body. "No…I can't tell you anything…" Amy's eyes were over flowing with tears. "…Because I don't love you."

"Amy why are you doing this?" Shadow took a step back. "You said you be with me forever."

"I lied." Amy shivered with sadness. "I lied about all of it." Amy slid to the ground still crying.

"Who's making you say these things?" Shadow thought it had to be Tucker again.

"I'm making me say these things…I can't keep living a lie…Tucker's gone I haven't seen him at all." Amy shut her eyes and bowed her head. "I couldn't stay with someone I don't really love."

Shadow's face turned to anger. "So that's the truth is it?"

"Yes…"

"Then I guess it was all just an allusion…there never was an us."

"I'm sorry." Amy squeezed her eyes tighter.

"No I'm sorry…for ever thinking there could be anything between us." Shadow turned and walked away.

Amy fell to the ground crying uncontrollably. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "You did good Amy. I don't think he'll ever think about you again." Tucker sat down beside her and stroked her back. "You'll see Amy I'll take good care of you."

Shadow walked down the street unsure of what had just happened. "Why did I let myself get tangled up with her? I should have known she was only pretending…it was all probably a joke to her." Shadow was now standing in front of his house. "I'll never let that happen again." "If I didn't care so much about my brothers I would have dropped her band right then and there but I won't do that to my friends…they're all I've got."


	18. Chapter 18: I Walk Alone

**Chapter: 18 I Walk Alone**

Rouge was walking up the stairs to Amy's room. She reached it and knocked on the door. "Amy come on we have a show to do today."

"I'll be their in a second." Amy said as she stood looking in the mirror. She was wearing the same outfit she wore during their fist appearance. The group was performing at a music festival that was being held in town. Amy walked down the stairs and then towards the door. The girls were meeting the others in town. Amy walked out to the car that was sitting on the curve and got in. She stared out the window as it pulled onto the street. Rouge was driving and Cream was sitting in the backseat. None of them spoke the air was filled with discomforting silence. Finally they got there. The car was parked a block or two away from the street they'd be performing on. They were lucky to find a place to park at all because so many people had shown up to see them sing.

The three got out of the car. Rouge and Amy helped Cream get her drum stuff onto a cart and then started walking toward the concert area with their instruments. Rouge was the first to reach the stage as she plopped her guitar case on top of it and then sat down on the stairs. Cream had walked past her and was on the stage setting up her drums. Amy didn't even make it to the stage when she was suddenly passed by the boys of the group. They were silent in their passing but of coarse the last one to pass her was the one who caught her eye. Shadow went by without as much as a glance in her direction. His neglect brought a little reminisce of tears to Amy's eyes it even caused her to drop her guitar case. Shadow and the other guys began setting up without saying much of anything. ****

Although the group was falling apart they looked like they were as tight as ever on stage. Shadow was the first to take the mike. "What's up Station Square!" He received loud screams from the audience. "I'm gonna get this started with a song called 'I walk alone'."

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one I have ever know_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's only me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a_

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My sallow heart's the only thing that's beaten_

_Sometimes I wish someone out their will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walken down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the edge where I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

Amy looked Shadow in the eye from backstage she knew he could see her it was obvious from the firm glare in his eyes as he sung his next verse.

_Read between the lines what's fucked up and everything's all right_

_Check my vital signs no I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a_

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My sallow heart's the only thing that's beaten_

_Sometimes I wish someone out their will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and_

_I walk a_

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My sallow heart's the only thing that's beaten_

_Sometimes I wish someone out their will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

The cheering was almost endless as Shadow bowed and step aside for Amy to take the lead mike. They exchanged a slight glance at Shadows expense he couldn't avoid it Amy looked so hard at him that he couldn't help but look back. Amy stood at the mike as the reminder Tucker had given her came to mind. He had instructed her to sing a certain song and she knew the consequences for not doing as she was told. "Okay now it's my turn and I gotta song that'll turn up the volume too!"

_Here's the thing we started out friends_

_It was cool but it was all pretend_

_Yea yea since you've been gone_

_You're dedicated you took the time_

_It wasn't long till I called ya mine_

_Yea yea since you been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Was how I picture me with you_

_That's all you ever hear me say_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breath for the fist time_

_I'm so moven on_

_Yea yea_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_How can I put you put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

Amy's face was plastered with a fake simile while her heart was being torn apart from the inside out.

_Yea yea since you been gone_

_How come I never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Guess you never felt that way_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breath for the first time_

_I'm so moven on_

_Yea yea_

_Thanks to you now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_You had your chance ya blew it_

_Out of sight out of mind_

_Shut cha mouth I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and AGAIN!_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_I can breath for the first time_

_I'm so moven on_

_Yea yea_

_Thanks to you now I get what I want_

_I can breath for the first time_

_I'm so moven on_

_Yea yea_

_Thanks to you now I get you should know_

_That I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

The crowd cheered even louder as Amy held the mike high in the air signaling for them to scream louder.

The whole concert went over well. The band had more fans than ever and they were in quit a sense on their way to the top. Shadow and Amy had stayed apart for a long time. The other lovers met with each other on some occasions to talk of what had happened. The question on everyone's mind though was 'what happens next?'


	19. Chapter 19: Road Trip

Okay sorry it took so long but here it is hope you guys like it! R&R!

**Chapter 19: Road Trip!**

The big day had finally come the group was getting together that morning to head up to Casino City where they'd be staying for a while and eventually performing for the M.O.A contract. The girls were opening the door to head out with their stuff and what they saw waiting outside for them was something that made their jaw drop. Knuckles was leaning on a huge RV. It was amazing the coloring was black with dark blue flames and it had the 'Black Ultimates' written on it. Rouge and Cream's face lit up with excitement.

Rouge walked out to Knuckles still gazing up at the large vehicle. "Knuckles are you serious?"

"As serious as they come." Knuckles smiled.

"But how can we afford this?"

"It doesn't cost us a penny, the Cars and Trucks plex down the street stopped me and Tails yester day and insisted that we drive this to the M.O.A auditions. They even painted our name on it."

"This is great!" Cream said as she wrapped her arms around Tails neck.

Sonic was sitting on the top of the RV. "So you girls ready to go?"

"You bet!" Rouge and Cream answered as they started loading their stuff up.

Amy was quietly looking the big thing over and then she followed her friends inside. She found she was to share a room with Rouge and Cream while the guys shared the other room. Amy dropped her suitcase on the floor and then plopped down on the bottom level of a bonk bed. She had been quite and depressed for the past few days and of course not telling anyone the reason behind it all. She felt the stare of her friends falling down on her so she got up and walked out to look around the rest of the place. When she came out of the room she saw Sonic sitting in the driver's seat. Knuckles was shutting the door and the he saw Amy. "Don't worry I won't let him kill us. His driving sucks but not that badly."

Amy cracked a bit of smile. "Knuckles."

"Yea?"

"Where's Shadow?" She hadn't seen him since they arrived.

"What's it to you?" The cold answer came not from Knuckles but from the ebony hedgehog himself who was standing directly behind Amy.

She spun around quickly looking up at him. "I I-…I just…" Amy couldn't speak she was too fixated by those blood red eyes that were piercing her very soul.

"Save it." Shadow passed her and took a seat on a sofa against the wall and put on a headset. He turned up the music up really loud and then closed his eyes and laid back to relax.

Amy tilted her head to the side she wanted so much for him to realize it was all just a show, she wanted him to know that she loved him. But Shadow had such a naïve heart she didn't blame him though she just couldn't.

That Night

The RV was pulled up in an empty parking lot and everyone was suppose to be asleep. Amy however like every other night was having sleeping troubles. She was up getting a glass of water. She looked out the window that was over the sink and sighed.

"What are you doing up?" Amy turned around in a quick jolt her hands on the rim of the sink. Shadow was sitting in the booth that was seating for the table. He was pushed up in the corner his feet facing outward to the end of the booth.

"I was just getting something to drink." Amy sat the full glass of water on the counter. She slowly approached the ebony hedgehog. She was wearing a pair of light blue sweatpants and an upper cut tank top. Shadow had the thought in the back of his mind but none the less he was thinking she was looking good. She stood at the end of the booth and Shadow moved his feet in allowing her sit down. "I'm sorry that you have to be around me so much…" Amy folded her arms and rested them on the table.

"Yea so am I." Shadow was being as cold as cold as one could be but it was only because it was his safe guard if he didn't do it he might let her in again. Amy gave him a smile it was one of small contempt. "What're you smiling at?"

"A black hedgehog who's never gonna change." Amy tilted her head as she got up and sat down on the top of the empty table so she had her feet were resting in the booth.

Shadow looked down so he wasn't facing her. "Amy I know we haven't gotten along since we dissolved our feelings for each other but…I still wonder what happen to us."

Amy closed her eyes and scooted closer to Shadow even though she knew she was pushing it. The love in her heart was raging it was crying out to be heard. She wished so hard she could just fall in his arms and tell him the truth. "Shadow there's something I want you to know." She took his hand in her own. "We were puppy love I think you know puppy love never lasts." "Just know it was nothing you did…there's not a thing in the world you could ever do to make me hate you." Amy kissed his hand and then got up from the table and disappeared into her room.

Shadow sighed and closed his eyes letting his sadness fill his mind. Amy had a tear running down her face as she watched him though the cracked door.


	20. Chapter 20:First Audition

Next chapie! Hope you like it! R&R

**Chapter: 20 Fist Audition **

It was about 4:30 when they reached the audition center. It was a big auditorium that had a huge stage, tones of equipment and the front doors were open to anyone who wanted to come in and watch so the audience was always large. Amy was the fist to step off the bus she was followed by Shadow. They were being sent to check in. The two were immediately greeted by one of the M.O.A scouts. "Hello my name's Erick and you two must be Shadow and Amy."

Amy looked at Shadow and then to the man. "Yes we are how did you-"

"You and Shadow are VIPs now if you will just sign this you're band will be checked in." Shadow took the clipboard that Erick was holding out and signed the paper. "Good now everything's in order your fist auditions are at 5."

Shadow and Amy had gone back to the RV to get the others for the tryouts. The two walked in. "Come on you guys we gotta get to the stage we're on in ten minutes!"

"What!" Knuckles stumbled out of his room. He didn't have his shirt on and his dreads were a bit messy.

"Knuckles what are you-" Shadow's question was answered when he saw Rouge walk out of the dark room.

"Rouge were you?"

"It's cool lets go." The bat headed for the door.

"Wait where's Tails and Cream?" Amy asked.

"If my guess is right they're upstairs." Sonic was sitting in the driver's seat his feet propped up on the wheel.

"They're on the roof?" Knuckles looked up.

"Yep." Sonic yawned and got up to walk out the door.

They all headed outside. "Hey guys come on!" Amy yelled as she jumped up and grabbed the rim of the roof she peeked over the edge. She saw Tails lying on top of Cream they were both smiling. Tails kissed her and then he picked himself up and offered his hand to Cream. She gladly took it and embraced him as he lifted her up. Amy quietly released her grip and fell to the ground. She was to daises to land on her feet. She pushed herself up only slightly from the ground.

"Amy are you okay?" Shadow was at her side in a flash, a habit he couldn't subdue.

"I'm fine Shadow." Amy pushed herself up completely. "I just remembered…"

"Remembered what?"

"Oh it's nothing important." Amy walked off toward the auditorium.

Shadow watched her as Knuckles stumbled out of the RV. "Shadow get your black butt over here and help me get 'YOUR' guitar!"

Shadow sighed and slowly started walking the same path as Amy. "We don't need um they've got instruments already setup for us."

"Shadow?"

"I'm fine Knuckles can you round up the others?"

"Consider it done."

"Alright contestants listen up." A girl was standing on stage she was giving instructions to all of them so that they would know what to do. "You will be performing songs of several different categories the ones with the best scores move on up and the losers pack it up and head out." "First category is saddened love songs and fist contestants on the list are Amy Rose and Shadow the hedgehog."

Amy was now standing on the stage a mike in her hand. She saw hundreds of people out there screaming her name. She also saw someone she didn't want to see. She saw Tucker standing in the crowd eyeing her mercilessly. "My song's one I wrote myself called 'Behind these hazel eyes'."

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I use to stand so tall use to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't breath_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into peace_

_Can't deny it can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright for once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be_

_So together what's broken up inside_

_Now I can't breath_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn in to peace_

_Can't deny it can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me and spit me out_

_For hating you I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

Amy looked directly at Tucker she hated him more than anything right now.

_No I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore!_

_Anymore…_

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn in to peace_

_Can't deny it can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn in to peace_

_Can't deny it can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

The crowd yelled and cheered. Amy took her bow and then waited to be judged. Turned out she got a 6, 10, and a 7. She walked out and allowed Shadow to take the mike. Since their band had two main singers they both had to past with at least one 10 for them to stay in the contest.

"Okay I'm gonna sing a song called 'Unaffected'."

_There never seems be_

_Because what I believe in_

_And the moment I'm not trying_

_To show them who I am_

_Why can't they understand the thing that they're denying_

_They're denying_

_So what should I do just lay next to you_

_As thought I'm unaffected_

_Who should I be when they're judging me_

_As though I'm unaffected_

_Should they never give to ever wanna live the life_

_That I am made of_

_There's nothing left to prove my heart's forever true_

_I dare say they're afraid of_

_Afraid of_

_So what should I do just lay next to you_

_As thought I'm unaffected_

_Who should I be when they're judging me_

_As though I'm unaffected_

_Before they even saw my face_

_They knew that I was not the same_

_And decided that I was not the one for you_

_For you_

_So what should I do_

_I'm not unaffected_

_And who should I be_

_I'm not unaffected_

_What should I do just lay next to you_

_As though I'm unaffected_

_And who should I be when they're judging me_

_As though I'm unaffected_

_Unaffected Unaffected unaffected_

Unsurprisingly Shadow got the same grade as Amy and so the group was headed for the finals tomorrow night.

Amy, Rouge, and Cream were sitting at a table in the food area having a drink. They were suddenly interrupted by a purple female hedgehog with long quills. "So you three must be the girls from the 'Black Ultimates' band and to think I was going to consider you three a threat."

"Excuse me?" Amy asked as she stood up from her chair. She looked the girl up and down she was wearing a pair of black jeans and a lime green tank top.

"My names Rebecca and I've been watching you, you're a pretty good singer but you lack control and vigilance. You just sing and then you're done you're to slack."

"Is there a reason you think I care?" Amy looked the girl straight in the eye.

"Not really I also thought I might have trouble getting my hands on your bands lead male signer but you're obviously no threat to that either."

Rouge leaned over to Cream and whispered into her ear. "That girl's done it now."

Amy's blood began to boil her feelings now mellowing in disgust. "You think you've got what it takes to beat me and pick up the hedgehog on the top hottest list too?"

"I don't just think I know." The girl flipped her hair with her hand once.

"Okay how's about we make this next round interesting?" Amy put one hand to her hip.

"How so?" The girl questioned.

"In the next round if we both put up our sots in the finals and you lose then you have to stay away from Shadow for the rest of your life."

"And what if you lose and I go on what's my prize?"

"If 'you' win and I lose then I'll personally set you up on a date with Shadow."

"Okay you've got yourself a bet. You better start planning that date cause I'm going to blow you away." Rebecca walked off.

"What was that all about?" Cream asked as Amy sat back down.

"It's called a stalker or better known as a fangirl. Rebecca's obliviously one of Shadows."

"Well she can forget about him I'm not about to let her have him." Amy slammed her fist on the table.

Rouge and Cream looked at her for a moment. "Why are you so P.O.ed you dumped Shadow so why should you care?" Rouge questioned.

"I may have dumped him but that doesn't mean I'm not still looking out for him." Amy got up to head for the stage the category was an up beat rock song. Amy had one she was ready to sing. When she got there Rebecca was already there and on stage starting her song.

_There was a girl I knew_

_Who always wanted to_

_Be the one to stand out from the crowd_

_Always believed that she was gonna live her dreams_

_That what went down was gonna come around_

_For all the doubters nonbelievers simcos that once were dreamers_

_On of these days you'll open up your eyes and you'll realize_

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen_

_A hacked up everyday wanna be but she'll have change her destiny_

_Now she's a somebody_

_that girl was wild child dreamer but she'll find herself_

_cause she believes in nothing else_

_and you'll look back and you won't believe that girl was me_

_a drifting attitude that she knows how to use_

_she's gonna get there any way she can_

_Case she knows what she wants_

_No one is gonna stop her_

_Nothing's ever gonna hold her back_

_For all the doubters nonbelievers simcos that once were dreamers_

_One of these days you'll know that you were wrong_

_Who would know_

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen_

Rebecca looked hard at Amy when she song the next line

_A hacked up everyday wanna be_

_but she'll have change her destiny_

_Now she's a somebody_

_that girl was wild child dreamer but she'll find herself_

_cause she believes in nothing else_

_and you'll look back and you won't believe that girl was me_

_life is a work of art you gotta paint it colorful_

_you can make it anything you want_

_don't have to stick to any rules_

_you don't need a high IQ to succeed in what you do_

_you just gotta have no doubt just believe in yourself_

_For all the doubters nonbelievers once were her dreamers_

_One of theses days you'll open up your eyes and you'll realize_

_That girl was a one time teenage drama queen_

_A hacked up everyday wanna be but she'll have change her destiny_

_Now she's a somebody_

_that girl was wild child dreamer but she'll find herself_

_cause she believes in nothing else_

_and you'll look back and you won't believe that girl was me_

Rebecca bowed as she finished her song. Everyone looked at the score board and she got a 7,7, and an 8. She walked off the stage and past Amy. "Beat that you wanna be."

"Don't worry I will." Amy walked out onto the stage. "I'm ready to rock this place with a song called 'I always get what I want'."

_Every now and again we all want something_

_Even if there's no way of getting it_

_If I stomp my feet that may be the way around_

_Can I get myself around it_

_Give me what I want everything I don't got_

_So give me what I want cause I'm a big shot_

_Don't wanna always have to be so nice_

_Don't wanna hear you say well that's just life_

_I'll drown you out when I open my mouth_

_And make my way around it I always make my way around it_

_Give me what I want everything I don't got_

_So give me what I want cause I'm a big shot_

_So give me what I want I always get what I want_

_You don't wanna see me when I don't get what I want_

_It's not what you want_

_I'm not about to take no for answer no if I tell you I can't_

_I'm still gonna go_

_I did it all by myself and I found_

_I found my way around it_

_Give me what I want everything I don't got_

_give me what I want cause I'm a big shot_

_So give me what I want I always get what I want_

_You don't wanna see me when I don't get what I want_

_It's not what you want_

Amy looked straight at Rebecca with a smirk as she sung the next verse.

_It's not to lovely it can start to get ugly_

_It really bugs me when I don't get my way_

_Give me what I want everything I don't got_

_So give me what I want cause I'm a big shot_

_So give what I want I always get what I want_

_You don't wanna see me when I don't get what I want_

_It's not what you want_

_If I don't get what I want it's not what want!_

Amy waved her hands in the air while the crowd cheered loudly. Now the moment came where the scores began to come up on the board and they were 8, 9, and 9. Amy beat Rebecca Shadow was safe from her or more he was safely in Amy's secret possession. Amy walked off the stage smirking at Rebecca. "Well Bec what'd ya say now?"

"You get to have him I'm to low class for him anyway." Rebecca folded her arms and looked away.

Amy slid her hands down her face and then sighed. "Look you're really good okay and I admit you've got looks. You can get a guy and have a career just not my guy or my singing spot."

"Thanks for the advice now I gotta go." Rebecca walked off still sulking.


	21. Chapter 21: What Do You Want

Okay here's the next chapter and it's a passionate one! Hope you like it! R&R

**Chapter: 21 What Do YouWant**

Amy was sitting on the roof of the RV she watched the stars sparkle. She hadn't gotten her mind off what had happened earlier. Tails and Cream reminded her so much of how she and Shadow use to be. "I wish I could just tell him."

"Tell him what?" Shadow asked.

Amy gasped and tuned around. She saw him watching her from the other end of the roof. "I...it's hard to explain." "But I gotta get some sleep." Amy got up and walked towards the latter to get down.

"Amy." Shadow grabbed her arm. "Don't be upset you're going to do okay."

"I know I won't let you or the group down." "I known I let you down once I won't do it again." Amy slid down the latter.

Amy landed on the ground safely. She looked up and saw Shadow looking down at her. She wanted to say something to him but couldn't. But she was going to have to say something soon. A person can only hold in their emotions for so long unit they explode.

---Next Morning---

The group was up and getting breakfast. Amy was sitting next to Shadow. He was still warm from where he had previously been wrapped up in covers. Amy rested her head on his shoulder out of habit. Shadow coughed hard to bring her out of it. Amy sat up straight in one jolt and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

The moment was coming soon. They were walking though the parking lot, and by parking lot that meant a sea of RVs. Shadow and Amy had drifted to the back of the group. Amy was watching Shadow's eyes, his body, his everything. She missed him so much she couldn't make it through this day without him in her arms one more time. She wrapped her hand around his wrist causing him to stop. Amy put her hand over her lips in a sign that meant quite. Amy pulled him behind one of the RVs.

"Amy what is it you want from me?" Shadow pulled away from her.

She was going to be the forceful one this time. Amy grabbed Shadow by his shoulders and thrust him against the wall of an RV. "Just let me do this okay." She pressed her lips to his and very deeply and very passionately kissed him. She refused to release him and he resisted for only a moment before closing his eyes, enlacing her in his arms, and returning the kiss. Amy stopped for a second and only a second catching her breath and then holding him to another kiss. Shadow cracked his eyes open slightly and looked at Amy's face. She was so peaceful as she pressed her mouth deeper into his. She was releasing the love she had been holding back the love that had been dieing to get out the moment she sealed it away. Shadow pulled her from him as the thought of her words of dieing love for him came to mind.

"Amy you either love me or you don't! Which is it!" Shadow demanded an answer from her.

Amy reached up and whispered in his ear. "Please forgive me."

All Amy did after that was shake her head, tare away from him, and run. Shadow ran after her but for once he was to slow she had reached the auditorium and there he lost her in the crowd. It didn't take long for him to figure out where she was though. The intercom had come on and announced that Amy Rose was now on stage for the final count. Amy was a really good singer but this was the M.O.A and only the best of the best preformed here she was going to have do well in this final category which was any form of love music. Shadow found his way to the front row of the crowd and was staring up at Amy.

Amy was standing there on stage her eyes slightly closed. "This song is meant for a very special person and I hope he listens to it."

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you I'll tell you that_

_But if I didn't say it well I'd still have felt it where's the senses in that_

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder or return to where we were_

_But I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love always will be_

_I know I left to much mess and destruction to come back again_

_And I cause nothing but trouble_

_I understand if you can't talk to me again_

_And if you live by the rules of it's over well I'm sure that makes senses_

_But I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be_

Amy stared straight at Shadow hopping praying that he would understand the next verse.

_And when we meet which I'm sure we will_

_All that was there will be there still_

_I'll let it pass and hold my tongue and you will think that I've moved on_

That verse hit Shadow like a tone of bricks he knew at that moment Amy must still love him. He remembered how she loved to express her feelings and emotions through her music and this was what she was doing right now.

_I will go down this ship I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be_

_I will go down this ship I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be_

_I will go down this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be_

Amy had closed her eyes for the last chorus and when she reopened them she saw that Shadow was gone. She could only assume he didn't want to hear anymore. She walked off stage without evening glancing at the score board. When she was back stage she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sor-" She stopped mid-sentence She looked up to see Shadow standing there. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Shadow I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Amy put her head down and was going to turn away but he grabbed her and shoved her into his arms. She began to cry harder. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't hurt so much…if you'd never met me you'd be happy." Amy wanted so badly to return the embrace but she knew now that everything she'd done was going to come at a price and that could be Shadows life.

"Don't say that." Shadow almost yelled as his embrace became tighter. "I don't want you to ever say that, don't even think it."

"But I've hurt you so much there are so many things I've done…how could I ever make you happy…" Amy wanted to move away but then she wanted to stay with him too.

"Happiness was something I didn't even know existed until I met you. All this time we've been apart I've felt like I've been dieing without you."

"I've tried to make you happy and I tried to keep you safe…I'm such a burden…and now after all I've done I may even end up causing you too…" Amy couldn't even say it. "Please just hate me forever then we'll both be alive."

"NO!" Shadow put his hands to her face and brought it up so that it met his. "I will never hate you…I've tried and I've realized that I could never abandon you…after what you said to me the other night about never hating me I decided that I would wait for you, even if it took the rest of my life for you to love me again."

"Shadow I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Then say you love me."


	22. Chapter 22: I love You and I Forgive You

**Chapter 22: I love you and I forgive you**

The moment between the two was interrupted as Shadow was called the stage to perform. "Shadow the hedgehog please take the stage."

"Shadow go." Amy told him.

"I'm not leaving you." Shadow wrapped his arms around her once more.

"If you don't go we'll lose our big chance." Amy was still crying as she tried to get him to go.

"I'd rather lose that chance than lose you." Shadow tucked his muzzle into her neck.

"Shadow I promise I'll be right here when you're through."

"Final call for Shadow the hedgehog." The louder speaker said again.

"You promise?" Shadow pulled back and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Yes just go." Amy pushed him toward the stage.

"Promise that you'll hear me out, what I'm singing is how I feel."

"Yes…" Amy watched as he took the stage. Shadow came up behind Knuckles who was standing there ready to play. Hardly noticeable you might think but the other band members had been there every time Shadow and Amy were ready to sing.

"Knuckles you know that new song we've been working on?"

"Yea."

"Well play it and tell the others to do it too."

"But Shadow we don't know the words and I don't think we even learned the ending!"

"Just do this, it's important to me."

Knuckles could see something in Shadow's eyes that he had never seen before it was desperation and almost fear but he also saw a spark of hope. "Okay Shadow you got."

Shadow took the mike not even bothering to say what he was singing he just began.

_This time this place_

_Miss used mistakes_

_To long to late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance just one breath_

_Just incase there's just one left_

_Cause you know you know you know_

_I love you I loved you all long_

_And I miss you_

_Far way for far to long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never know_

_Stop breathen if I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees I'll ask last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you I withstand all of hell_

_While I'll hold your hand_

_I'd give it all give for us give anything but I won't give up_

_Cause you know you know you know_

_I love you I loved you all long_

_I miss you_

_Far away for far to long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never know_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_(So far away)_

_(So far way)_

_(Far away for far too long)_

_(So far way)_

_(So far way)_

_(Far way for far to long)_

_but cha know you know you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

Shadow looked straight at Amy when he began to sing the next verse. Then he began walking over to her. She shook her head telling him not to come but he came anyway. He took her gently by the hand and brought her out on stage.

_Cause I need it_

_I need to hear you say_

_Well I love you_

_and I loved you all along_

_and I forgive you for being away for far too long_

His grip on her hand tightened a bit as he sung the next line.

_so keep breathing cause I'm not leave you anymore_

_believe it_

_hold on to me never let me go_

_so keep breathing cause I'm not leave you anymore_

_believe it_

_hold on to me never let me go_

_(keep breathing)_

_hold on to me never let me go_

_(keep breathing)_

_hold on to me never let me go_

Shadow pulled her into a hug as he finished the last verse. The crowd cheered louder than they ever had before. The score board flickered as three tens flashed onto it. The crowd roared even louder at the sight of the amazing scores. There was however one person in the crowd who was none to happy about what was going on. Tucker stood in the crowd he had changed some since Amy had lat seen him. He was pouring himself over his plans to be with her. His quills were now musty looking and he wore a pair of ratty black pants a gray T-shirt and a deep green trench coat. He looked at the two on stage his anger boiling to a point of no return.

"Amy everything's going to be fine." Shadow said quietly as he smiled at her and held her hands in his.

Amy smiled back but suddenly a scream escaped her lips as Shadow fell to the stage floor at the sound of gun fire. The shot caused people to start yelling and running for the doors to get out. Amy went to her knees at Shadows side. "Shadow!" She saw him stir and was thankful.

He sat up holding his arm. "It's just in the arm." Shadow looked out in front of the stage he saw hundreds of people screaming as they ran for exits, in the mists of all the chaos Shadow saw Tucker standing there his hands in the pockets of his trench coat. Tucker was looking at him with a deathly smile.


	23. Chapter 23: I'll Never Leave You

**Chapter 23: I'll never leave you**

Shadow stood up Amy still at his side helping him to his feet. Amy looked into the crowd and saw Tucker slowly walking towards the stage. "Shadow it's him!"

"Come on!" Shadow held his bleeding arm tight as he ran off stage with Amy fast at his side. Tucker jumped on to the platform and continued to purse them at a comfortable stroll.

The two ran out through an emergency exit door they found themselves facing the ocean of RVs once more. Shadow looked at Amy and then took her hand. "Come on we've gotta keep moving."

"Why bother you can't escape me." Tucker stood in the doorway behind them. He pulled the gun from his pocket. "Just give me Amy and I'll think about letting you live."

Shadow pulled Amy forward into the maze. Tucker was close behind them, his pace a lot less brusque. "Come on Shadow just give her up. We both know you can't keep her safe." When they didn't slow down Tucker held the gun up. "Have it your way."

Shadows grip on Amy's hand tightened as he suddenly broke into a seep run. He pushed himself as hard as he could. He was in the center of the maze now he stopped his run. The pain in his arm was so overbearing he couldn't concentrate enough to run that fast. Amy gently pushed him up against an RV wall they were hiding behind. "Shadow just let me go with him."

He grabbed her by her wrists. "Don't say that I won't let him have you the thought of you in his arms makes me sick."

"But I can't let you die." Amy turned away slightly but not much since Shadow wouldn't release her.

"Amy there are worse things than death…like losing you again."

"You must know I want you to live…even if it means without me." Amy's face was stained with tears.

"That's where you're wrong Amy I can't live unless you're with me." Shadow pulled her into a kiss.

Tucker stood in the center of a circle made by five RVs, one of which Amy and Shadow were hiding behind. "Come on out Shadow if you wanna her you gotta fight for her." Tucker held the gun upward waiting for his chance.

Shadow broke the embrace and then whispered into Amy's ear. "Stay here." He was then gone.

"Shadow…" Amy said softly as she looked around but there was no sign of him.

Tucker's head was turning in all directions as he heard the sound of foot steps all around him.

"What's wrong Tucker can't shoot what you can't see?" Shadow mocked as he kept dashing from place to place he couldn't keep this up for long he was losing a lot of blood and it was making him weak.

Tucker could see that Shadow was slowing down the running was warring him out and that would be his downfall. Tucker could just catch a glimpse of Shadow now then and he was starting to figure out the black hedgehogs running pattern. Shadow was making a sharp left when suddenly Tucker fired a shot right into Shadow's leg. Shadow fell to the ground holding his right leg. Tucker walked toward Shadow. "Find your opponents weak spot and then exploit it." Shadow glared up at his attacker as he bent down to Shadows level. "It takes a lot to get under my skin but you've managed to do in record breaking time." "Any last words Shadow?"

"Yea drop dead." Shadow said in a deathly tone.

"Funny I was thinking the same thing." "Now I want you to die." Tucker held the gun to Shadow's forehead. Tucker's finger began to pull back the trigger and then he fired. Shadow's eyes went wide as he heard the shot but felt no pain he saw Tucker stumbling backwards. Shadow saw that Amy had jumped on to Tucker's back and had her arms tied tight around his neck trying to stop him. Tucker pulled on her trying to get free. He stumbled back further and then suddenly rammed backwards slamming Amy into a wall. Amy let go of him and slid to the ground. Tucker turned on her. "You know I adore you Amy." He knelt down to her and put his hand under her chin pulling her view up to his. "I've always had a special fondness of you and I don't want to share you with anyone else." Tucker stood up and pointed the gun at Amy. "I've tried to keep you safe and yet you resist me." "Well if I can't have you I'll make sure no one else can."

Amy was between a rock and a hard place. There was no one to save her now. Amy looked up she caught a glimpse of Shadow which caused her to stare at black hedgehog in full view. Amy realized at that moment she couldn't die. It would be wrong she couldn't leave Shadow alone. She knew that Tucker would hunt him to the ends of the Earth. Amy looked down at the ground and then back up at Tucker. She dug her nails into the ground. "Well Amy is there anything you want to say to me before you go?"

"Yes there is…" Amy's hand came forward as she through dirt into his face. "Go to hell!" Amy jumped to her feet and rammed him to the ground. The two were rolling around fighting over the gun. Tucker found the trigger and pulled it. The bullet brazed Amy's shoulder causing it to sting. She grabbed the barrel of the gun and pulled it out of Tuckers grip. She didn't have it for long though, Tucker had worked his leg back and used it to trust Amy off of him causing her to throw the gun. She pushed herself up slightly off the ground, one hand to her the spot on her chest where he had kicked her. Tucker quickly wrapped an arm around her neck causing her to start struggling; he reached down to his leg and pulled a small dagger out that he had hidden under his pant leg. Then he held it to Amy's neck making her cease the resistance.

"I've been here for you without me you wouldn't have the life you've got the happiness you had." "I gave you this life now I'm gonna take it away from you."

"No you never gave me happiness the only one who could do that was Shadow and you tried to take him away!" Amy screamed.

"He doesn't deserve you I do and if you won't be with me then you won't be with him either!" Tucker began to pull the knife back into her neck when suddenly they heard a gun shot. Blood gushed from Tuckers head and onto Amy. His eyes became wide as he dropped the knife and then fell forward. Amy was laying on the ground with Tucker on top of her. She slid out from under his dead body. She looked behind her and saw Shadow up on one knee his arm stretched out and Tuckers gun in his hand. He dropped the gun and then fell into the dirt.

"Shadow!" Amy got up and ran to him holding the bleeding spot on her arm. "Shadow get up please get up!" Despite the stinging in her arm she turned him over and pulled him up so that he was leaning into her for support. "Shadow open your eyes." "Please open them." She pulled his body to her and started crying softly. "Please…please don't die." Amy clutched him tighter. "I love you Shadow."

"That's why…I'll never leave you."

Amy's eyes burst open she saw Shadow string. "Shadow I don't want you to go away ever again…I want to keep my promise." She laced her arms around him in a more gentle position. "I will stay with you forever." She kissed his forehead. "We need help."

"You were saying?" Rouge's voice was like music to Amy's ears.

"Rouge we've gotta got to get Shadow help!"

"I know the paramedics are coming right now." "I called as soon as I heard the gun shots." "I knew you guys were in real trouble." Rouge looked up and gasped she saw Tuckers dead corpse. "Amy is that?"

"Yes…he's the one who tried to kill us." Amy hugged Shadow and closed her eyes. "We didn't mean to kill him he's was going to slit my throat…there was no other way."

"Don't worry it was self defense." Rouge reassured her.

Amy was so relieved that Shadow was safe she gently laid him on the ground so he was flat on his back. She looked at him a soft smile on her face. "Shadow thank you." She sighed aloud before passing out. Her body laid gently upon his her head to his chest. They looked peaceful at least and even more so they were at peace. At peace with one another.

Ok the ending to this chapter was a little off I know but just for anyone who is confused they didn't die Amy just fainted out of relief and Shadow was past out from massive blood loss k. Next chapter they get all better so don't worry!


	24. Chapter 24: Together Again

Alright here this the next chap. Hope you like it. Now you know Amy and Shadow are fine and their relationship is as solid as ever!

**Chapter 24: Together again**

Amy's eyes opened slowly. She found herself waking up in a hospital room. She felt some pain her wounded arm as she sat up in the hospital bed. She found that a few spots on her arms and legs had a bandage or two covering some scratches she got from the scuffle with Tucker. She turned her attention to the bed next to hers she saw Shadow laying motionless in it. She immediately got up and stood at his bedside. Shadow had way more bandages on him he had larger ones on his arm and leg. Amy saw a little movement he squinted a bit and his hands seem to claw the bed. "Amy…"

She put her hand on top of his. "I'm here." She took his hand into her grip.

The sound of Amy's voice seemed to bring Shadow to life. He cracked open his eyes. He looked at Amy and then grasped her hand in return. He used his other hand and motioned for her to lay down with him. Amy gently slid on to the bed with him. They both lay on their sides cuddle up to each other. Shadow put his hand to Amy's face. "I want you to know I'm sorry."

Amy kissed his forehead. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"No I put you're life in danger when I shot Tucker…what if I had missed…what if I had it you." Shadow took his hand from her face and looked down.

Amy brought his view back up to hers and pulled his lips closed to hers. "If you hadn't done it Tucker would have. You save my life Shadow. No one else could have done that for me. The truth is you're the only one who can really save me no one else understands me the way you do."

"So does this mean we're back together?" Shadow smiled.

"Umhum" Amy kissed him deeply.

Shadow slipped his hand behind her head and pushed her even deeper into the kiss. Amy just moaned slightly and indulged him fully without hesitation.

When they finally parted Amy was breathless she just smiled at the ebony hedgehog seeing her amazing past and all the best hope for the future.

"Last I checked you two were in different beds I do believe." They looked to the door and saw Rouge standing there. She walked in followed by Knuckles.

"Hey guys." Amy rolled over so she was on her back as did Shadow.

"What's up knux?" Shadow smirked just a bit to lighten the mood even more.

"What's up yourself, I leave you alone for five minutes and you get shot what am I gonna do with you man?" Knuckles replied.

"You shouldn't have to worry about him to much now that he's got Amy to keep him in line." Rouge grasped Knuckles hand in a loving way as she spoke.

"Yea soon you'll be on a leash just like me Shadow." Knuckles joked.

"Uh shut up." Rouge shook her head.

Knuckles smirked and then winked to Shadow. "Hey and don't worry about the fights you'll probably have, they just create better makeup sex."

"Knuckles!" Rouge punched him in the shoulder.

"Okay okay so maybe that's not true…you have to work hard for makeup sex." Knuckles smiled even bigger as Rouge just punched in the arm again and then pushed him into a chair.

"You no talkie you're not so good with the words and the coming out right." She shook her head and sighed. "Hard to believe I love this one isn't Amy?"

"Maybe just a little, but I'm guessing you can see something in him that's a little more than what you see in other guys." Amy huddled a little closer to Shadow.

"Couldn't have said it any better." Rouge sat down on the arm of the chair that Knuckles was sitting in.

"Where's Tails and Cream?" Amy asked.

"They're getting something to eat downstairs none of us have left the hospital since we got here." Rouge leaned into Knuckles a bit as she answered Amy's question.

"You two better get better soon we've got a lot to do." Knuckles pointed out.

"What you mean?" Amy questioned.

"Our concert in New York we have to get ready for it." Rouge answered.

"What? But I didn't meet Shadow's score I have to for our band to win." She looked down a little feeling like she had really let her friends down.

"But Amy you did meet Shadow's score you got the exact same. You didn't see the scoreboard before you left the stage." Rouge told her excitedly.

"I did it!" Amy was so happy she wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck. "We're gonna sing in New York!"

"You better believe it and we're leaving in a few weeks. The M.O.A gave us some time because of your injuries and all." Knuckles stated.

Amy sat there in the bed with Shadow so content and happy. She seemed to drift from the conversation of her friends and into her own thoughts. 'I can't believe we made it.' '

She closed her eyes leaned on Shadow. 'I knew we could go the distance. 'If we went it together.'

Ok hope u guys are ready for the final chapter which in my own opinion is a bit cheesy but I like.


	25. Chapter 25: Our Last Song

**Chapter 25: Our Last Song**

The time was finally here. Amy was standing backstage she was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red spaghetti top that stopped just above her bellybutton. She had a pair of black skater shoes on her feet; she had red eye shadow that resembled the red marks on Shadows face, and she had on some black gloves with the fingers cut out. She was standing in front of a mirror shaking like a leaf and clinching her hands together.

"What's wrong?" Amy turned around quickly. Shadow was standing there a smile on his face.

"Nothing I'm just nervous I guess." Amy answered as she pushed a loose quill out of her face.

"Trust me you've got nothing to worry about." Shadow wrapped her up in a comforting hug. "Hey you still haven't told me what you're going to sing."

"And I'll tell you what I told you before you'll know once I sing it." Amy replied.

"You've been keeping this a secret since we found out we were performing in New York don't you think you can tell now?" Shadow urged her to answer his question.

"If I thought that I would have told you a long time ago now wouldn't I?" Amy was relaxed in his gentle rip until her name was suddenly announced. "Well you'll find out what it is soon I because I'm about to sing it." Amy sprinted onto the stage and came to sliding halt at the mike. The lights blazed and she could feel the heat and adrenalin pressure of the stage. There were so many people that she couldn't even see where the ocean of fans stopped. She swallowed the lump in her throat and began to speak. "What's up New York?" She received a loud scream from the audience. "Tonight I'm gonna be singing a song called 'You Found Me'."

_is this a dream_

_if it is please don't wake from this high_

_I become comfortably know until you opened up_

_My eyes to what it's like when everything's right_

_I can't believe you found me when no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be_

_Yea you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what no body could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_So here we are and that's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within you're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe you found me when no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be_

_Yea you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what no body could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

The pressure and the bits of stage fear seem to fade as Amy sung with the best she could manage. The feeling she had now was that of completion at last.

_And I was hiding till you came along and showed me where I belong_

_You found me when no one else was looking_

_How did you know how did you know_

_You found me when no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be_

_Yea you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what no body could see_

_You found_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

She looked at Shadow who stood next to her playing the guitar. He stared back with a smile. Looking at him now made her realize her life had come full circle there was no better ending for her life and no better person to live it with.

_I guess that you saw what no body could see_

_The good and the bad and the things in between_

_You found me_

_You found me_

END

Okay so how was the story over all huh? It turned out to be more than I planed it to be but I think it was pretty good none the less but my oppion doesn't matter as much as yours does so tell me k.


End file.
